


Crossing the Line: Sanity

by lynx424



Series: Crossing the Line [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ;-;, Angst, Gen, Oops, SO MUCH TRUST, So much angst, also all relationships are hinted, also jon is a smol bab and doesnt deserve this shiz, cartoonz and evan are smol babs too, cause hell yeah, except ohmtoonz, like holy crap im evil, my boys - Freeform, the relationships are lowkey except ohmtoons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynx424/pseuds/lynx424
Summary: Thirteen murders. One masked culprit. No leads. What is a group of friends to do when they start dying mysteriously, with nothing to go off? At least they're getting the last laugh, or are they?





	1. The start of the end

Delirious P.O.V

**_You know what you need to do. If you accept, you get the money you need, if you decline, then Princess dies and Luke will kill you._ **

_I know, but I don't want to hurt anyone. You're already too close to taking over as it is. If I do this, it'll tip me over the edge. You'll win._

**_That's the point dipshit. I want to win. If I win, we both get to be happy._ **

_Hell no. Last time You were in control, Cartoonz lost an eye._

**_Hahaha oh come on Jon, it's no big problem, look he's chill now._ **

_Chill? CHILL?! YOU TORE OUT HIS EYE YOU PIECE OF SH-_

"DELIRIOUS!" Evan shouted through my headset, causing me to jump out of my chair in shock.

"Wha-what, what happened?" I question climbing back up onto my chair from the floor.

"Delirious we've been calling you for the past 15 minutes, you wouldn't respond," Mini explained.

"You alright?" Moo inquired, concerned.

"Uh, yeah yeah, I'm good, yeah," I respond stuttering. _Fuck, not again._

"You sure you're good Delirious?" Tyler asked, "Cause we need you on your A game to find these god damn props." _Of course, Tyler can't be genuinely concerned for me._

**_Well, you get him fairly soon if you accept._ **

_WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?_

"Yeah I'm good, let's-let's keep playin'."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hahahaha- oh my god Delirious, how did you get stuck as that?" Marcel gasped out in between laughs.

"Will you shuch the fuck up? I'm good, they ain't gonna find me. That damn owl is blind, and so is the piggy. Moo might find me, but not the ow-owl or the piggy." I reply, trying to unstick myself from the other vending machine.

"Wow Delirious." Brock giggles as he finds me in the hallway of the map. "How has no one seen this yet?"

**_More damned giggles._ **

_STOP._

"Heh heh heh shush, this is fine, oh you're on their team. Moo don'-don't do it. There are 15 seconds left, Moo no- YOU DAMN HOOCHIE! Heh heh heh heh ah come on we almost won." He threw his noobtube and shot me with only three seconds left. I heard scratching at my door and whining. "Ah damn, Dog is at my door, I gotta go," I say while taking off my headphones and going to open the door for him.

"Okay, bye Delirious," Mini replied.

"You sure it isn't because you lost Jon?" Tyler quipped. Everyone laughed, including me.

"Nah it is Dog. C'mere boy, come on." I whistle and call him over while putting my headphones back on and sit down. I pick Dog up and put him on my lap. "Here, I'll show ya," I say while turning Skype's video function on. "Here's Dog!"

"OH MY GOD DELIRIOUS!" Mini screams.

"What? Oh, I'm on the camera too, oops. Well, hi-hi guys." I say patting Dog, internally screaming.

"How are you so chill about this?" Moo questions.

"I mean, you're being pretty chill too, Moo." I shoot back, looking up, seeing everyone has turned their camera on. _Where did Evan go? Did he mute himself?_

**_You'll get him too if you accept._ **

_Fuck off._

"Delirious?" Tyler looks... concerned? That's a first.

"Huh? Hey, whe-where did Vanoss go? Did he mutt, uh, mute himself?" _Can you stop trying to take over my body while I'm talking?_

**_Nah._ **

_Grr._ I pat Dog while having this inner turmoil, almost missing Mini's response.

"Dunno, he said he had to go, something about you and 'too hot'."

"Whut." I snap my head up, eyes wide. Mini bursts out laughing.

"Delirious don't listen to him, he went to go get food when the round ended. He didn't stick around for this conversation, but he didn't leave the call. Oh, boy is he in for a shock." Moo defends while giggling evilly.

"I'M BACK SORRY I TOOK SO Long why are everyone's camera's on, and who the fuc- Jon?!" Evan says while turning on his camera, putting his headphones back on, setting his plate of pizza down and sitting down.

“Uh…h-hi Vanoss. Wassup man?” I attempted to stay confident.

**_Pshh confident. He hates you, I mean look at him. He’s just sitting there. Come on, accept, you know you want to. It’s only John._ **

_He’s still my friend you dick._

**_Am I the dick? You’re ignoring your ‘friends’. Aw look, they’re all worried. ACCEPT, JONATHON!_ **

“JONATHON!” Moo screamed, causing me to jump again and Dog to jump off my lap, running out the door.

“Huh? Aw noo, pup- come back…” I turn my chair around and look out the door into the hall.

“Okay seriously-“ Tyler began, sounding pissed. _Why is everyone else being so quiet?_

**_Because they want you to leave._ **

_Shut up._

“Serious-lirious mode?” I question while giggling and turning my chair back around to the camera.

“For fuck's sake Delirious. What the fuck is going on?” _Moo? Swearing? Oh shit, I pissed them off._

**_Yeah._ **

_EAT A DICK!_

“Uh…Moo? You-you good, man?” I sheepishly ask.

“Am I good? AM I GOOD? OH MY GOSH!” _Okay so, that was not the right thing to ask I guess._

“Uhh, what Moo’s trying to say, is what’s happening with you? You keep going silent for long periods of time, and you look as if you could kill someone. What’s going on bud?” _Mini?_

**_kill_ **

_Trying to be a peacekeeper?_

**_Kill_ **

_Well, I guess someone has to do it._

**_Kill._ **

_Not like Brock is in the right state of mind for it._

**_KILL._ **

_Will you, shut, the fuck up._

“Jus-just nothin’ man. Just overthinking shit, nothing big.” I try to calm them all down and reassure them. _At least Moo seems calmer._

**_ACCEPT IT! Lukey’s gonna getcha, Lukey’s gonna getcha~._ **

_Oh, my ever-loving Christmas hobo Jesus will you cool your jets?_

“I gotta go guys.” _Well if that isn’t suspicious…_

“All this bull shit and now you have to go? What the fuck Delirious?” _Ah, Tyler. Always so eloquent. Always so caring._

“Yeah, need to check on my, uh, my dog. And Ohm. Haven’t heard from him in a while. Have any of you?”

**_Turn the question on them why don’t you? They aren’t as stupid as you take them for._ **

_You’re just salty because I’m not accepting._

I got a resounding ‘no’ from everyone. Further cementing the point of going to see him.

“Well, seeing as you bitches don’t know where he lives, I’m gonna go check on him. See ya later.” I hover my mouse over the end call button.

“Bye Delirious!” Everyone except Evan responded.

“Tell him we said hi, yeah?” Evan quietly asked, looking up at his camera for the first time after getting back. _Well, the first time I noticed anyway._

“Will do owl. Bye.” I click the end call button, but as I release my finger, I hear a quiet:

“Bye ‘coon.” From Evan.

**_Tell him._ **

_Why are you being helpful?_

**_If I am helpful will you accept?_ **

_No._

**_Well, if I’m helpful there is a less chance of you killing yourself._ **

_And why do you care?_

**_Because I don’t want to die either mother fucker._ **

_Wait, if I die, you die too?_

**_…_ **

_I’m taking that as a yes._

I walked downstairs and fed Dog.

“Hey buddy, sorry about Moo scaring you. You’ll never leave me, right, Dog?”

He yipped and went back to eating.

“I can see the unwavering love you have for me…” I sigh and get up.

“Welp, better call Ohm. I’m not leaving the house today.” **_Hmm, it’s a good thing you know where everyone lives. Quite… Convenient… Don’t you think? Jon?_**

_No. Fuck off. I’m not accepting._

“Hey, it’s Ryan. I can’t answer the phone right now, but please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” _Dammit, Ohm._

**_You do know why right?_ **

_What?_

**_Why he’s not answering the phone?_ **

_He’s busy obviously, you dumbass._

**_Sure._ **

“Hey Ohm, it’s Jon, just checking to see how you- uh- are. We all haven’t heard from you in a whil-while, so we were kinda gettin’ worried man. Let me know how you’re doing. Bye bunny boy.”

I hung up the phone. The pristine note stood out on my dark grey kitchen bench. I look at it again.

 

_Delirious,_

 

_Here is your mission, should you choose to accept it. Who am I kidding? You can’t resist the temptation of bloodlust._

_Kill them. All._

_Starting with John. You know. Kryoz._

_You know where he lives._

_Just off him quickly._

 

_There is a reward in it for you. $175,000. I know you need the money. I know you’re meant to be looking after Luke’s cat, Princess, and I know she got terribly sick. Even though you have had such, watchful care, of her._

 

_I know you’re rereading and reconsidering this offer. You have to accept. It’s the only option you have left._

 

_I mean come on,_ **_Delirious_ ** _, it’s only one._

**_No harm done, right?_ **

 

_From,_

_Your only option_

 

_Fucking hell._

**_yes,_ **

_T_ _his isn’t right._

**_Yess_ **

_He’s my friend._

**_YESSS_ **

_I-I guess he’s more Smitty’s friend, then-then mine._

**_YESS!_ **

_That’s fine right? RIGHT?!_

**_YES JONATHON. It’s time to sleep. Jon. Thank you for giving in._ **

 

**_To Delirious._ **

_I’m sorry everyone. But then ag_ **_ain… No, I’m not._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

D = Delirious/Jon

K = Kryoz/John

 

D: Hey man.

K: Delirious? You’ve never messaged me before really.

D: I know man, and that’s my fault. I should be a better friend.

K: It’s all good dude, neither of us made an effort to be that good friends.

D: Hey, I had an idea. Could I come over and hang out? We could become better friends?

K: Yeah, that sounds alright, but don’t you live in NC? That’s pretty far, my dude.

D: Nah man, I was in the area anyway, You good to chill today?

K: Yeah, sure man. No problem. Give me thirty to clean up.

D: It’s whatever dude. Let me know when I can come over.

K: Okay, bye Delirious.

D: See you soon John.

**_Oh, how fun this will be. Gun? Knife? Drowned by the sea? Oh, how much pleasure killing brings me._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

K: House is clean. Come on over my dude.

D: Alright I’ll be right over.

K: How do you know where I live? I’ve never told you.

D: lmao, You drunk called me and told me where you live.

K: Well shit, haha. See you soon then.

D: Yep.

**_I’ll be the last face you ever see._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

I arrive at the ‘vapelord’s’ apartment. **_Huh. Not many places to dispose of the body. Guess that'll be fun._**

“Oh hey, Delirious. You want to watch a movie or game?” **_Hmm, he’s a good host. Respectable._**

“Let’s game man. Come on I’ll beat your ass. What game?” I walk with him towards his lounge room. **_Nice T.V._**

“How about Super Smash Bro’s?” He asked, walking towards the kitchen. **_Most likely getting food._**

“Yeah sounds good man. Where’s the bathroom?” **_I fucking hate Super Smash Bros._**

“Go down the hall behind you, it’s the second door on the right. I’m just going to get some food.” He yells at me as I begin walking down the hall. **_Damnit. I should have brought a silenced pistol._**

“Cool, thanks, man,” I yelled back. **_What can I get him with? Can I make it look like a suicide? Yeah, do that. Slit his wrists and put him in a bath. That’s the way of a psychopath._**

I walk back towards the kitchen. **_Good, he’s still there._**

“Uh, John?” I question as innocently as possible. **_Oh me, oh my, this is easy as pie. Can’t wait to stab you in the eye._**

“Yeah Delirious? What’s wrong?” He turns around after putting the bag of chips he was pouring into a bowl down.

“Your sink won’t turn off, man.” **_Please follow me. This way to your death._**

“Ah, shit. Not again. Sorry, my taps do that. Do you mind finishing pouring the chips into the bowl while I fix this?” He wipes his hands on his shirt and starts walking towards the bathroom.

“No problem, man.” I look through his draws for a nice big efficient knife.

“Thanks, Delirious.” He doesn’t turn around.

**_“No. Thank you, John.”_ **

“Delirious, what- *screams*” He turned around at the wrong moment. I had quickly advanced and stabbed him in the thigh.

**_“Oh don’t worry John. I am Delirious. Jonathon will be back soon. Thanks for the easy money. So trusting. So innocent. Good night, sweet prince.”_** With that, I ripped the blade out of his thigh and dragged him the rest of the way to the bathroom and threw him in the bath.

**_“Not dead yet, John? Don’t worry. You will be. Such fun, to watch the life drain from their eyes. Ah, such fun.”_** I stabbed his other thigh, both wounds being deep enough to pierce the arteries.

**_“Now I don’t want to make this easy for Jon to clean up, but I just HAVE to add some marks for effect. Don’t worry, this won’t hurt. Me.”_** I cackle madly while slashing his wrists and thighs with cuts of varying length and depth. To give the effect of suicide.

**_“Can't-do a sloppy job. That would be poor etiquette.”_** I rip his clothes, tearing them off violently, and then blackout. **_You’re going to have fun with this one, Jonny._**


	2. The milk's gone bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor smit looses his best friend, and his marbles

~Timeskip~ (Jon is now home, it’s a couple days later)

“Hey, Delirious-“ Mini startled me out of my daze.

“Wha-? What did I do? What’s going on?”

“Uh, I was just going to ask if you’re alright. You’ve been more out of it than usual for a couple weeks now. What’s going on?”

“Nothin’ man. What’s goin’ on with you?”

-Milk Boiii is online-

-User joined your channel-

“Guys, has anyone heard from John recently?” The small Canadian questioned, worried.

“Yeah, he’s right here,” Mini responded giggling.

“Oh hey Delirious, no I mean Kryoz, Mini. He’s gone missing. I’ve messaged him and he hasn’t responded.”

“That’s strange, even for John. Maybe we should go check up on him?”

“Good idea Mini. I was thinking of flying over soon anyway. I’ll message you guys if I see anything. Bye guys!”

-A user has left your channel-

-Milk Boiii is offline-

“He’s leaving right now?”

“I mean yeah, it’s our friend Delirious, aren’t you the least bit worried?”

“Well, yeah, of course, but still. He needs to pack and shit, right?”

“You’re not wrong, I’m sure Smitty’s got it covered. We’ll just have to wait for his message I guess.”

“Yep.”

“Delirious, are you okay? You seem pretty out of it-“  
“I’m fine! I’m just worried about our friend is all.” _No, I’m not. I’m scared that they’ll find out. I have to get rid of Smitty. He’s going to alert them. No._ ** _He_** _made sure it looked like a suicide. It’s fine. I’m fine._ ** _I’m fine._**

“Okay, Jesus. I was just asking. I’m worried too bud. He’s probably fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry for snapping at you man.”

“No problem du-“

-A user has left your channel-

Muni Ledd is typing…

Muni Ledd: What happened dude?

Muni Ledd: Did your internet cut out?

Muni Ledd: I’ll talk to you later I guess…

Muni Ledd is offline.

_I'm Fine. I can get through this. They'll never know, and that'll never happen again. I got the money and Princess is back to normal. I'm going to go back to normal and act like everything is fine._ **_He's_ ** _been quiet for a while, which is good._

**_Check Twitter._ **

_Speak of the devil._

**_Or Skype._ **

_What? Not going to dignify that with a response?_

**_Or Discord or the News. Heck, why not all four?_ **

_That seems like it would only cause problems._

**_Shut the fuck up and do it,_ Jonathon.**

I turn back to my computer while opening up Twitter on my phone. Both are blowing up with notifications, all of them coming from Smitty.  _That's strange... Unless..._

I click on the young Canadian's profile and see that he has been frantically messaging me about the 'missing' member of our group.

Milk Boiii: Delirious?

Milk Boiii: I know you're online.

Milk Boiii: Check Discord!

Milk Boiii: I swear to all the is holy Delirious

Milk Boiii: YOURE ONLINE CHECK YOUR MESSAGES

Milk Boiii: JON IM SERIOUS

Milk Boiii is typing...

H2O: hi? whats wrong? hows john?

Milk Boiii: JON I S2G IF YOU DONT COME ONLINE

H2O: chill im here

Milk Boiii: OH THANK GOD

Milk Boiii: HOWS JOHN? HOWS JOHN? HES FUCKING DEAD DELIRIOUS

H2O: WHAT?

Milk Boiii started a call...

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD JON!" The distraught male screamed out, "And there was nothing I could do... He killed himself... Why? He-he never told us, he never told me... I thought I mean- WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! YOU WERE THERE LAST?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM? HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! He-he still is my best friend..." After that outburst, the call was filled with the broken cries of a man who just lost his partner in crime.  _What do I say to comfort him? I caused this. I-I can't face him after this. I'm sorry Smitty._

"I-I'm not very good a-at comforting people, man," I took each word as if I was walking on eggshells because, in reality, I was. Smitty is a very intelligent guy; it wouldn't take too long for him to figure it all out.

"Do you want me to add Mini or someone to the call, to comfort you better?" _Otherwise, I'm ending the call._ The unspoken thoughts must have been printed on my face because the broken male looked up with pure disgust and hurt the next moment.

"I get that you're uncomfortable, _Jon_ , but I just found out that I lost my best friend. You were the last person to see him alive, as far as I know, so I would like you to either tell me what he acted like when you were there or to get out of my life because as it stands, you might as well of killed him." His voice cracked when he said my name, and a new stream of tears began flowing down his soaked face.

"All-All I can tell you is he seemed happy. He didn't seem all that dep- uh- depressed to me. I'm sorry Smit, I truly am." I sighed as I ended the call. _I can't deal with that right now. I really can't. Hopefully, he is able to take a break and move on._

**_I wouldn't be so sure about that._ **

I chose to ignore **him**  and scrolled through twitter. As I was about to refresh the page the doorbell rang. I stood up to go check it, at the same time hitting refresh to see the new tweets. The only thing at the door was another pristine grey envelope, accented with silver ink. Another letter from the mysterious hitman boss. I put it on my kitchen bench and began a brisk walk back to the door to lock it. Finally looking at my phone I saw the newest tweet was from Smitty:

 

_'To those of you wondering where I've been, I went to visit @Kryozgaming. I'm extremely sorry to say that he is no longer with us, and I will be taking a break from youtube to recover. Thank you all for understanding. Please keep his family and his friends in your hearts. We loved you John, and we still do. I miss you, man.'_

 

_Oh. Oh no. Smitty no._ The letter was calling to me. It has arrived as soon as that tweet had. A bad feeling arose in my stomach to do with Smitty's safety.  _Please don't join him._ I bolted back to the envelope and tire it open:

 

_Jonathon,_

 

_You couldn't resist. Could you?_

 

_Looks like I'm getting two for the price of one. You did well. A little unconventional for an assassin, but if it works it works. You should expect to see $1,000,000 in your account now, why don't you check?_

 

I stopped reading and opened the bank app on my phone. This person was telling the truth.  _This sick fuck. Two of my friends are dead now because of this sick fuck._

I turn back and keep reading.

 

_Now let me guess, you think I'm a sick fuck? Don't be surprised, Jon, I know how your brain works. I've been analysing it for years._

 

_You won't be able to contain the bloodlust forever. When you can't, you can expect another letter from me. Don't worry, Jonathon, this is only the beginning._

 

_From,_

_A little birdie._

 

I throw the silver-inked letter away in disgust. For a moment I seriously contemplate setting fire to the horrid thing and moving state, but something stops me. A meow. _Shit Princess is still here. Luke better come back soon, I need to talk to him about this shit._ A glint of silver flashes in the corner of my eye. There was writing on the back of the letter as if the past couple of minutes were predicted. _Who am I kidding, of course, they were._ I picked the sinful paper back up and read the shiny font:

 

_I know what you thought there. I have already made a plan for your precious Cartoonz. Pray, I do not make it more gruesome. He will experience a relatively painless death if you keep your stuttering mouth shut. I know what you're thinking, 'I would never hurt Luke!' By the time I'm finished with you, you won't have a choice, so I suggest you keep that stupid mouth shut._

 

I fold the message back up and put it back in the envelope, tears budding in the corners of my eyes. _I need to hide these before he gets back. I'm sorry Luke, I have no choice... Please don't come home._


	3. A beautiful face isn't everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brycey has some cute cats, don't you think?

_I just want this to be over with. I can’t deal with this blank nothingness._ **_He_ ** _isn’t talking, I haven’t gotten another bloody fucking letter, and the paranoia is killing me. I don’t want to be here anymore, I want Luke to come home, and I want to get out of this mess._

**_Aw, did itty bitty baby Dennis, miss me?_ **

_Why are you back?_

**_You were just about to go, well, into a Delirious panic from the paranoia, so I came to stop you from doing something_ drastic _. Anyway, there’s mail for you. I’m gonna enjoy this one._**

_No. No, no no, NO! I don’t want this! I can’t be a part of this!_

**_You don’t have a choice. Not anymore. Jon, I’m-_ **

_I REFUSE! I WILL NOT BE A PART OF THIS! It’s still my body, you can’t control it!_

**_WILL YOU SHUT UP! You don’t know the half of what I can do. I get stronger with every negative emotion you experience. You gave in to me. I am in control._** I felt my body place down my coffee and begin walking from the kitchen to the front door, completely against my will.

_How can you do this? Why can you do this?_

**_I told you. I’m trying to save us._ **

_What?_

**_…_ **

Silence. All that followed was silence. Both from me and from **him**.

We reached the door, where there was another pristine grey envelope lying in wait for me to pick it up as if it was a tiger stalking its prey. _It’s just paper._

**_Yet, you’re still scared._ **

I pick up the envelope and walk back to this kitchen, this time all my actions are of my own will.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Hello, old friend._

 

_I have a new target for you, Delirious. I know you’re gaining more control over the poor boy, and I’m glad of it. He is such a sweet kid, but so naive, so innocent, so… clean._

_Your next mission, Delirious, is to get a very dear friend. Please, do your_ **_worst_ ** _. He has a very beautiful face, but the voice doesn’t match… How about you fix that? If he dies in the process, good, you’ll get paid extra. Have fun my little racoon._

 

_Target: Bryce McQuaid_

_Pay (lives): $530,000_

_Pay(dies): $700,000_

 

_From,_

 

I couldn’t read the name at the bottom, it had been furiously scratched out. It was like the person had decided to put their actual name there and decided against it very suddenly. _Bryce? Why would anyone want to kill Bryce? He’s such a kind, sweet person. This sicko!_

**_I mean, he is kind of annoying._ **

_What makes you say that?_

**_He’s got the face of an angel and the voice of a normal person, it’s weird. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was one of us…_ **

_One of us? What do you mean?_

**_…_ **

_Weirdo._

My body started moving by itself again, but this time I knew it was Delirious taking over. He was taking us to Bryce so that he could get this over with. _I have no choice anymore. Yet, I feel calm. I’m going to kill a very good friend, and I feel nothing. Is this what absolute power feels like? I-I like it. I can live with this._ The thorn in my side made no response to those comments, but I felt a spike of fear run through him. _Woah… are you… scared… of me? That’s not right… What did you do to me?!_

**_Nothing._ **

_Yes, you did!_

**_I DID NOTHING YOU JUST WENT INSANE BECAUSE OF-_ **

I collapsed to the floor and passed out. When I woke up I was in Georgia’s main airport.

_What happened?_

**_Someone else took control._ **

_What?!_

**_We took to long. He may already be dead, if he is, we won’t get paid._ **

_Wh-what?_

**_Just shut up and let me kill for once in your useless life!_** I was stunned into silence then, and just. let **him** take control.

_I’m going to sleep until you tell me to clean up._

**_Whatever. You’re useless to me anyway._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious P.O.V:

 

**_This useless shit leaving me by myself to kill. I expected him to be tired after [MISSING TEXT] took over. What? Why does it say that when I thought [MISSING TEXT]’s name? What the fuck? How are you deleting my thoughts you fucker?! [MISSING TEXT] really does have us wrapped around his little finger. Let’s just get this over with._ **

I walk in the door and see the Disney Princess asleep. **_This will be so much easier than I thought._** I hear a small meow and turn around to see three kittens in the doorway. **_Oh shit, cats. $700,000 here I come._**

I tie the sleeping man up as tightly as I could and hung his body from the ceiling from his neck. **_Another suicide? Don’t mind if I do!_**

The last step was to mutilate his face. I looked for any cat treats kept in the house. **_I know he loves cats, he has to have something somewhere. Ooo, a tin of tuna. That’ll work perfectly._** I trotted back to Bryce’s bedroom and begin squishing tuna onto his face, getting it to stick anywhere I can.

“Here, kitty kitty.” I beckon the smallest cat, who seemed to like me the most, and fed it some of the leftover tuna.

“Look, yummy tuna! What’s that up there? More yummy tuna, yes it is. Go get it.” I pick up the small feline and place it on the hanging man’s shoulder. It began ferociously eating at Bryce’s face.

“Good kitty. Go nuts. Do you other kitties want some too?” Looking behind me, the other two cats’ faces were filled with hunger. I picked one up and put it on his other shoulder, then I grabbed the last one and put it on his head.

“Good kitties, now you all are free to roam the streets when I leave. Have good life kitties.” I began laughing deliriously after that and walked out of the house. **_Time to go home._** I took myself to the airport and got on the first plane home. **_I’ll let him wake up himself. I’m too tired to hear his annoying voice right now._**

~~~~~~~~~~

Jon’s P.O.V

I woke up in my normal bed. _Oh no._

**_Morning._ **

_WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

**_What I was paid for._** Checking my bank account, I saw that $700,000 had been added to it.

_…What did you do?_

**_His cats are getting a good last meal._ **

_I think I’m going to throw up!_

**_What happened to ‘absolute power’?_ **

_Fuck you._


	4. Stop feeling so flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor poor panda. he didnt deserve any of this. delirious knows this too... i wonder how thisll affect brian...

Jon’s P.O.V

_It’s been a week. I keep having nightmares over when the next letter will come. Which one of my best friends will die by my hands next? Who’s the next person to look at me with pure fear? I may be asleep when the murders happen, but I always remember the look in their eyes as they die… the distrust… the confusion… the disappointment…_

**_You shouldn’t be able to._ **

_What?_

**_You shouldn’t be able to remember anything. We have different memories._ **

_How? You’re a leech in my brain. We just haven’t found the right meds yet. You aren’t real._

**_…you won’t find any._ **

_Find any what, Delirious?_ I grew angry at this point.

**_Medication to get rid of me. I can’t leave. I am very real, my dear Jonathan._ **

_No. You’re not._

**_Suit yourself._ **

After that, the leech said nothing and went deadly silent. I turned my attention to Discord and saw that a group of my friends were trying to get a group of people for Golf It.

**_Join in._ **

_Why?_

**_You’ll need information for the next kill._ **

_And how will playing Golf It help?_

**_It’s not the game, but the people._ **

_You know who’s next?! How do you know who’s next?!_

**_Simple observation. The more we get, the more popular they are. It’s in an order._ **

_Oh, fuck no. No._ I felt him take over my body and say that I would join in with the recording session. They all agreed to that and I joined the voice channel. Immediately I noticed that Panda and Brian were arguing over something. _Seems I got here mid-argument. They were the only two in the voice chat before I joined. I’m going to stay quiet._

“I DON’T CARE BRIAN, YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!” Panda screamed at the Irishman, who I could hear slight sniffling coming from. He then takes a deep breath and joins in the yelling.

“WELL, MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO ANTHONY! THE MEDS AREN’T HELPING IN THE SLIGHTEST, AND YOU AREN’T A PSYCHIATRIST! FUCK OFF!” After that Panda seemed to be shocked into silence and Brian was breathing heavily, his tears more audible now. A long silence stretched out and finally, Panda spoke, sobs evident in his voice too.

“…I’m worried about you Brian… So is everyone… You don’t want to talk to anyone, and you keep trying to cut us all out. I’m just trying to help you, friend.” Anthony sounded so hurt, but his words seem to be natural to him like he says them a lot to many different people. _This is going to go very bad very quickly, I need to step in._

“Anthony. I don’t want-!” Brian starts, his voice gradually getting angrier and louder with every word.

“Hey, guys, what’s going on?” I jump in, saving the Panda man from the rage that was going to ensue. They both jumped at my interjection and the crying stopped immediately.

“Oh hey Delirious, how you doing friend?” Panda was the first to compose himself and talk to me.

“Yeah alright, yo-yourself?” They both put on masks to seem happy and stable, but I know that they had both been crying for the past few minutes.

“Yeah, I’m good, ready for some golf?” I smiled to myself and agreed quickly to the man. Within the next few minutes, Mini joined the voice chat and Brian came back and we began the recording session.

~~~~~~~~~~

“GOD DAMN IT! FUCK THIS GAME!” Anthony raged as his ball flung off the course after the slightest tap towards the hole.

“Come on man, you’ve got this, it’s the last hole.” I tried to calm the man down. Mini, Brian and I had already finished. The timer had ten seconds left when the panda man finally got the ball in.

“FINALLY! Fuck this game.” Laughter came through the call as Anthony made that exclamation. At the same time, I heard a doorbell ring. _That sounds like it’s coming from my front door, but I don’t have a doorbell…_

**_I have one guess as to what it could be._ **

_What?_

**_You really are dumb._ **

_Excuse me?_

**_…_ **

“I’ve gotta go, guys, someone’s at my door. That was fun though.” I said as I exited the game. I got a chorus of goodbye’s as I left the voice channel and went to my door. _I mean, it could be the next letter, but I hope not._

**_Give this man a Nobel peace prize._ **

_Sarcasm wasn’t needed. I’m not that dumb._

**_Sure._ **

After that comment, I opened my door and a figure was directly in front of me holding the next letter. The figure was quite tall, but their face was hidden in the shadows of the grey-black hoodie they were wearing. It was at that point that I realised the sun had gone down a while ago. The figure seemed masculine, but I couldn’t tell for sure.

“Who are you? Why do you have one of the letters?” I tried to question them, but they shook their head and shoved the letter at me. I scrambled to grab it and looked back at the person. I saw a flash and realised they were wearing glasses of some kind.

“Will I know who you are soon?” _Is this the person who’s sending the letters?_

**_Probably._ **

_Maybe it’s someone who is being controlled by the letter writer?_

**_What makes you say that?_ **

_Just a hunch._

**_Then, it has no merit and most likely isn’t true._ **

I looked up from the internal conversation to see the figure had turned around and started walking away. Their turned around again and saw I was looking at them. They stopped walking and nodded once, as if to answer my previous question, then began walking away again. _Well, that was weird._

**_You’re telling me._ **

_Why are you being so nice?_

**_Would you rather I wasn’t?_ **

_No, not really, but it’s not the norm._

**_Might as well. I am in control now, and that’s all I wanted, so I might as well make my… situation… with you more pleasant._ **

_That makes sense. I guess._

**_Whatever._ **

I sit down at my kitchen bench and open the letter.

 

_Now, Delirious, I know you’re getting antsy, so this should tide you over for a bit. I know he’s a very important member of the group, to a lot of people. He helps them, keeps them sane and happy. Let’s see how broken things get when the Panda falls…_

 

_Target: Anthony (BigJigglyPanda)_

 

_Upon death by your hands expect to find $950,000 in your account._

 

 

_Your time is running out for this kill. I know you can feel the bloodlust skyrocketing. Good luck, my puppet._

 

_From,_

_The Puppeteer_

 

At this, I place down the letter and think back to the person who gave it to me. _Who was that? Did they have something to do with this?_

**_You’ll only find out by continuing reading._ **

 

_You’re wondering about the delivery. He is another puppet, but one that is a lot closer to me than you are or will ever be. I have great plans for you, but once you’ve shown that your usefulness has been used up…_

 

_All loose ends must be tied up._

 

**_Well, that wasn’t ominous or foreshadowing at all…_ **

_What does the letter author mean by that?_

**_…You… are not very intelligent…_ **

_Hey, fuck you!_

**_Just shut up and let me take over. I have a Panda to kill._ **

_I hate this so much, none of them deserves this._

**_We have no choice anymore. Sleep now Jonathan. When you wake up you’ll be back here._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious P.O.V

I arrive at the Target’s house and let myself in. On the way here I had asked him if it was okay for me to come over for a couple of days. Anthony being the kind person he is agreed quickly and asked what was wrong. I lied and told him the recent deaths were affecting me badly. **_Well, it isn’t a lie. They are affecting me badly, but not in the way that the kind Panda thinks. Might as well just get this over with, I don’t want to stay here. I actually feel bad about this one…_** I search the house silently for the man and find him in his bedroom editing the footage we had just shot a couple hours earlier. **_Looks like he’s almost done, I’ll let him finish and set it to upload then get him._** I watch as Anthony finishes the editing and sets the video to upload tomorrow afternoon. I stalked forward, eager to get this over with and leave. Panda spins his chair around to get up and jumps back when he notices me.

“Del-Delirious, you scared me. What’s going on man?” He steps back before he fully realised who I was, slightly knocking the TV screen next to his PC. **_That’s quite a large screen. Looks heavy too… I’m sorry Anthony, but you must die if I am to survive._**

“ **Anthony, I’m sorry that I have to do this. There’s no way around it. You die today.** ” I advance towards him and bring out the kitchen knife I stole from his kitchen while searching the house. I saw the fear flash in his eyes while he shrank backwards. **_Two more steps._**

“Wh-what do you mean? Delirious? I don- I don’t understand…” He stepped back quickly as I lunged forwards. **_One more step._** A wicked grin spread across my face as I spoke the next words. I could feel laughter building up inside me.

“ **Oh Panda… I have no choice… Not one of us does… You will die today. Your time is up.** ” His eyes widened as horrific realisation washed over him.

“It was you! You killed Kryoz and Bryce! You killed Smitty by killing John! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!” He stepped forward at that but quickly dashed backwards as I lunged again. He tried to step back more but bumped into the still rocking screen, and within seconds it toppled over, crashing into the kind man and bringing him down with it. I could tell that he was losing breath quickly. **_It’s crushing him. Just like I thought it would._**

“ **I’m sorry Anthony, I didn’t want to kill you. I really didn’t… but when [MISSING TEXT] decides upon something, it happens. He’s much stronger than I am. He will kill me… and Jon… I can’t risk that. Goodbye Panda. I hope the afterlife accepts you with open arms.** ” I watch as the man nods his head slowly, tears streaking down his face, as he takes his last, strangled breath. I walk out of the room and completely clean his knife to destroy my fingerprints and leave the house. The door locks behind me. **_The fuck? …I guess I’m not meant to come back, and no one is meant to find him for a while. Please, let him rest soundly. He deserves it. I know what he has done to save my- Jon’s friends. I don’t want him to join my fate. He is better than that._**

~~~~~~~~~~

Jon’s P.O.V

I wake up back in my bed. _Oh no, poor Panda. What did you do to him Delirious?_

**_…_ **

_You need to tell me! I need to know!_

**_…_ **

_Oh my god, fuck you._

**_…what…_ **

_Now you respond you shit?_

**_…huh…oh you’re awake… can you let me sleep now? His TV crushed him. It doesn’t matter. Check the door._ **

_What? Why?_

**_Just…do… it… I’m going to sleep. Wake me up if it’s important._ **

_Whatever you idiot._ I angrily make my way to the door and see that there is a new letter, except this one, has a different colour to it. Usually the envelope and paper are a kind of dark grey and bright silver writing, but this one’s envelope and paper are almost black, and the writing looks like its been tinged red.

 

_You thought that would work? I’m not an idiot, Delirious, I know you didn’t kill him._

_Yet he is dead. So as a penalty, you are not getting the $950,000_

_Instead, you are getting $755,000_

_Do not make this mistake again._

 

_You will get much worse punishment._

 

_From,_

_The Puppeteer._


	5. I love you. How much? 407%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scotty and chrissy get engaged. nothing bad about that

Jon’s P.O.V

_This is fucked. This just keeps getting worse the longer I take part in it. They know. They know it’s me. They’re gonna kill me!_

**_Check the group chat…_ **

_What?_

**_Check the group chat if you want to know. Put your own input and find out. Steer them away from yourself. They don’t know anything yet._ **

_I-_

**_Just do it, Jonathan._ **

_Okay…_ I open up Discord and click on the main text channel and see my friends are already trying to figure out what’s happening.

Hoo bish: well why dont we ask delirious? he was there when john died

bacon boi: You really think hell actually respond tho? he never responds and goes mia for ages

Money Lewd: tyler is right evan he doesnt really respond it was a miracle that he joined in with the last session with panda brian and myself

Mama moo: Speaking of, has anyone heard from Anthony? Also Mini, who gave you that name and why?

Money Lewd: myself and because its amazing

Hoo bish: havent heard from him in a couple of days…

bacon boi: neither have I. Craig change your name back, this one’s dumb

skeeter: yeet yeet my skeet skeets whats happening?

Mining Lard: sup scotty, you heard from the panda man in a while?

skeeter: no i havent, but if hes gone then it might be whoever is killing us

_Several people are typing…_

bacon boi: FUCK YOU SCOTTY

Hoo bish: i hope not, maybe hes just sick

Mining Lard: no… he would tell us if he was sick…

Mama moo: Everyone calm down. Tyler apologise to Scotty right now, he’s just saying a possible truth. I know you went to Anthony for help, all of us did at one point or another. We have to accept this and move on.

bacon bish: but moo, its panda

Mama moo: I know.

Hoo bish: guys… it was john, then smitty, then bryce, then panda. its a pattern… and we are being killed off… i dont know why, but these arent accidents anymore. we cant accept that.

Mining Lard: a pattern? what could the pattern be?

bubbles: hi friends

_Several people are typing…_

Mama moo: That’s the most likely situation. I see what you’re getting at Evan. We are all on limited time. We need to find out who it is and stop them before anyone else gets hurt.

Hoo bish: hey delirious, do you know who is murdering us?

Mining Lard: we cant tell our girls, they would freak out and it would make it more difficult to find them

skeeter: i agree with that mini i couldnt concentrate with chrissy going off at me

bubbles: no, i dont know anything about this. what do you mean murdered? whos died?

bacon boi: you oblivious shit. OUR FRIENDS ARE DYING AROUND US AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO IGNORE IT

Mama moo: Tyler! He might be dealing with it by forgetting. You apologise to both Jonathan and Scotty right now. I know you haven’t apologised to him yet either.

bacon boi: fine. Scotty and Delirious. I’m sorry for being angry. We are a family and my family members dropping dead around me scares me. I don’t want to lose you guys.

bubbles: its okay man, were all scared

skeeter: yeah apology accepted

Mining Lard: Kryoz -> Smitty -> Bryce -> Panda

bubbles: what?

Mining Lard: you asked who died, thats who died and the order it was in

Hoo bish: its sub count

bacon boi: what are you on about?

Mama moo: Of course! Smitty was an accident. They didn’t kill Smitty. They didn’t mean to kill Smitty, yet.

bubbles: woah okay, so if its sub count… whos next? how do we protect them?

bacon boi: we protect them by finding the person who is killing us and kill them first.

Hoo bish: thats a good idea tyler, can you do that?

bacon boi: sure, but ill need help

Mining Lard: ill help you tyler, we need to get it done before the next murder

Mama moo: Remember to keep it quiet guys. I don’t like keeping Lauren out of this, but if it protects her, I have to do it. I’ll help with whatever I can.

Hoo bish: in that case can you tell those who arent online and break it to them gently, ill help you with that moo, but you would be the best for it

Mama moo: Of course. Delirious, can you tell Ohm? He’s not responding to any of us, and you know where he lives.

bubbles: i could, but he isnt responding to me either, and wont let me inside, his house is on complete lockdown. he figured it out before us somehow and isnt coming out until hes safe

Hoo bish: at least one of us is definitely safe then, theres nothing we can do there

skeeter: its me

bacon boi: what do you mean scotty?

skeeter: im the next kill

Mama moo: What do you want us to do? You’re right, unfortunately…

Hoo bish: mini, tyler, find the killer as soon as you can

Mining Lard: okay well do our best, come on tyler, lets voice chat and figure this out

bubbles: scotty, stay calm, live as much as you can, youre on borrowed time until mini and tyler find him, spend as much time living as you can

skeeter: chrissy and i have a date tonight… its our four year anniversary… i was going to propose…

Mama moo: just spend as much time with her as you can buddy.

skeeter: im gonna go get ready… goodbye guys… youre my best friends

Hoo bish: bye scotty

Mama moo: Good luck, and goodbye. Stay safe.

bubbles: bye man, be safe.

~~~~~~~~~~

Moo’s P.O.V

_Direct message to: Hoo bish_

Mama moo: Delirious said ‘him’

Hoo bish: what?

Mama moo: Delirious said ‘youre on borrowed time until mini and tyler find him’

Hoo bish: and?

Mama moo: When did we say the killer was male?

Hoo bish: we didnt…

Mama moo: Delirious knows who it is and isn’t telling us. What do we do?

Hoo bish: he might not… it might of been a freudian slip?

Mama moo: I’ll leave it be for now Evan, but eventually that trust might kill us all. Just be careful, please.

Hoo bish: i will i will, he doesnt know moo, im confident

Mama moo: Okay, I’ll listen to you and leave it, but you better be right Evan. I swear.

~~~~~~~~~~

Scotty’s P.O.V

_This is so shit. I’m gonna die, and I can’t tell Chrissy. I was going to marry her… I might still get to marry her… Mini, Tyler, please hurry._

“Babe, are you ready to go yet?” I call out to my girlfriend as I grab my keys.

“Yeah just give me a minute.” She walks up to me while stuffing some things into her purse, and we both smile. We linked arms and then walked out the door, locking it behind us.

“You excited to spend the night out with the love of your life?” I question her as we walk to the car to go to the restaurant.

“I’m ready to spend the night with my Scotty. Who’s this love of my life you speak of?” She starts to giggle as she straps her seatbelt in.

“I feel hurt Chrissy. It’s our four year anniversary and yet you still don’t love me. Whatever did I do to deserve such a cruel girlfriend…” I began to fake weep and started the car up. There was a long silence before either of us spoke again

“Has it really only been that long? Wow, feels like longer. You know I love you really.” She turns towards me as I’m driving and smiles. _I wonder what’s going through her head._

~~~~~~~~~~

Scotty’s P.O.V

When we finally arrived to the restaurant it was already dark out. _We’re probably going to get home very late. I’ll need to be careful while driving us home. Can’t afford not to._ We get inside and order our food. It’s a pleasant place and the food comes quickly, so it’s a pretty good date. Just before desert comes Chrissy gets out of her seat and motions for me to stand up too. _Oh no. No please no. Chrissy this will end in tears if the guys aren’t on time. I don’t know how much time I have left, it could be weeks, days, months, hours. I don’t know._

“Scotty, we’ve been together for four years now, and honestly, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. I know usually it’s the guy who proposes to the girl, but I’ve waited for a while and was getting a little impatient. I didn’t think you would ever propose, so I am. Scotty, will you marry me?” She drops down to one knee and brings a box out of her purse. _It matches the one I bought for her… how did we manage to do that by accident?_

“…Yes. Chrissy, I was planning on proposing tonight anyway. I love you.” I take the ring and she stands up. We were both in tears and hugging, with the entire restaurant applauding us. _This is what’s meant to happen. There was no stopping it._

“So, you bought a ring too?” She giggled while pulling away and looking at me.

“Yeah, I left it at home though.” I began laughing too. We both kept laughing and sat down to eat the desert that had arrived while Chrissy had proposed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Scotty’s P.O.V

We were driving home while holding hands. _Nothing could go wrong. This night was perfect._ At some point my fiancee had fallen asleep while I was driving and I turned and looked at her thinking about how amazing our life together will be once the guys find the murderer. I look forward and see a truck on the side of the road, tire marks leading to it looking fresh. _We must be the first people here, it is a pretty isolated road. The driver might still be alive._ I slowed the car to a stop a safe distance away and turned the engine off.

“Scotty, what’s going on?” Chrissy tiredly asked. _Must of woken her up with the engine cutting out._

“It’s okay darling. There’s an overturned fuel tanker just up ahead. I think the driver’s still alive, it doesn’t look like it’s been here long, and it definitely wasn’t here when we drove up.

“We can just leave, I’ll call the police and we can go back home. I have a bad feeling love.” She looked up at me concerned and grabbed her phone ready to call.

“Good idea, but I don’t think they would let us leave, to let them know if anything changed. It’ll be easier if I check if it’s okay and tell you what state the driver is in.” I kiss her hand and go to leave the car, but she pulls me back and kisses me.

“I have a really bad feeling about this Scot, but I agree that that’ll be a better thing to do. Please be safe.” She let go of my hand after that and grasped her phone with both hands, fear in her eyes.

“I promise. I’ll be back before you know it. I love you.” I start to walk away after that.

“How much?” I turn back and look her in the eyes.

“Four hundred and seven percent.” I turn back and keep walking towards the crashed fuel tanker and use my phone flashlight to try and figure out what went wrong. There was some kind of dark black liquid everywhere, which I hoped wasn’t the driver’s blood. I hear Chrissy scream and then my ears are ringing. Everything cut out. The last thing I see is a man with a sky blue hoodie and a hockey mask with dried blood all over it. _It was Delirious. Delirious all along. At least I told Chrissy loved her…one…last…time…_ I let go of life and faded away after that. The faces of my friends drifting with me towards a bright light. _I’m home. Chrissy I’m home._

~~~~~~~~~~

Chrissy P.O.V

I get home with tears streaking down my face. _There was nothing we could do. The tanker exploded. A freak accident, they said._

I logged into my fiancee’s computer and saw his Discord blowing up with notifications. _All his friends asking if he’s okay if he got home safely. Why would they be worried?_

Mama moo: Scotty, please tell us you’re alright.

_skeeter is typing…_

skeeter: This is Chrissy. A fuel tanker exploded on the way home. A freak accident the cops said. I don’t believe them. I saw someone set the fire. Their face was covered in blood. Tell me everything you know. Let the other girls know what’s happening. I’ve read through this entire chat. You will not leave us out any longer. We can help. Start at the beginning.

_Several people are typing…_


	6. Be careful now Icarus. You’ll drink yourself to death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian gets extremely drunk and luke comes home

Jon’s P.O.V

_I didn’t expect that level of cruelty from you, Delirious. Maybe you are growing into the perfect puppet, my little pet._

_You were going to be given only $1m for his death, but that level of creativity deserves a reward._

 

_You should now have $1.3mand I will give you a break after this next kill._

_Don’t screw it up, Delirious, you need to be quick and effective._

 

_Target: Brian (TheGamingTerroriser)_

_Upon Death by your hands: $2.1m_

 

_Be quick, be quiet, and be effective. Do a good job and you will be rewarded. Do a bad job and you will suffer the consequences._

_Time is ticking my puppet._

 

_From,_

_Your Master._

 

I put the letter back down on my bench, the light grey of the paper contrasting against the dark speckled grey of my stone bench. _This is so bad. We don’t have a choice anymore, and Luke is back today. What do we do?_

**_Fucked if I know._ **

_What? You can see the future or some shit, right? So, see the future and see how we get out of this?_

**_Correction: I can see a possible and most likely future. Also, I used to be able to. [MISSING TEXT] has dampened my abilities. He can take over us at any time. He is in control, not either of us. I wouldn’t be surprised if we weren’t able to even try to stop anymore. He has re-written our brain’s coding already. We are both physically unable to fight back anymore. We are fucked._ **

_How is that even possible?_

**_I don’t know._ **

_…_

**_…_ **

_What happens when they are all dead?_

**_What do you mean?_ **

_When we’ve killed all my friends, what happens next?_

**_How would I know?_ **

_You’re smarter and more observant than I am._

**_He’ll probably kill us. We will have reached our use by date._ **

_So, when it comes down to it, we’ll die?_

**_It’s likely but probably won’t happen. He is the type to keep a completely loyal slave as a pawn in the game._ **

_Really? But this is [MISSING TEXT] we’re talking about. He’s one of my best friends… I don’t believe it’s him… It can’t be…_

**_LOOK AT THE EVIDENCE JON! It has to be [MISSING TEXT] that’s the only person it could be. I know he means a lot to you… he meant a lot to me too… but that’s in the past now. He’s controlling us and there’s nothing we can do. [MISSING TEXT] is in control. There’s no chance for resistance._ **

_You-you’re right. I wish you weren’t but you’re right. I’m sorry Delirious._

**_It’s okay. We’re both scared._ **

_We have to stay useful then. We need to go kill Brian. Together._

**_Together._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Cartoonz’ P.O.V

I got into my car that I had left at the airport and drove my way to Jon’s house. _Well, that was an interesting flight home. I need to go pick up my precious Princess and check in with the guys._ I got there just as my best friend was leaving, a determined look on his face.

“Hey, Jon! I’m back. What’s going on?” He looked up at me startled. _He must have been mid-conversation, my bad._ “Sorry for interrupting your conversation with Del.” I chuckled after that. _We had tried getting rid of him before, but nothing helped. It’s like he is a real other person trapped in his head, it’s crazy._ When he realised who I was his eyes widened with fear and he burst into tears.

“Woah Woah Woah, what’s wrong buddy? Is everything okay? Did someone hurt you?” I ran over and hugged him, catching him just before he hit the ground. _He’s been through so much shit in his lifetime… I shouldn’t have left. Whatever happened to him, I caused it by leaving._

“It’s all my fault, Luke. All of it’s my fault. If I had just listened to you…” A new stream of tears burst out at the nonsensical babbling coming from my best friend.

“It’s okay Jon. Let’s go inside and talk it through. We’ll figure out how to fix whatever it is. I promise.” At that, he nodded and pushed his keys into my hand. Then he shook his head and started walking away. He turned back to me and I saw Delirious had taken control.

“ **I have to go do something. I’ll be back soon. All the letters are in a pile, read them all, the top one is the first one. We will explain better when we get back… well, he will, I’ll be asleep. I’ll explain my version when I wake up. He’s fine. He’s asleep right now. Go inside and lock the doors and windows. If anyone tries to come in who isn’t one of us, shoot them. Just trust me this once Luke, please. I’ll bring back your _little brother_ in one piece. I promise.** ” With that Delirious ran away. _Okay then. I still don’t trust him, but if he’s trying to keep Jon safe, I have to. Letters? What was he on about? And why was he so adamant about not letting anyone else in? I mean, whatever is going on can’t be that bad. I’ll only let Ryan in. We have some catching up to do._ I laugh at that thought and walk into Jon’s house, locking the door behind me. I walk into his kitchen and see my adored pet sitting on his counter next to a pile of grey envelopes and letters.

“I guess this is the letters he was talking about. Hey girl, did Uncle Jon treat you right and keep you safe?” I started petting her. She purred in response and I sat down and began reading.

~~~~~~~~~~

Brian’s P.O.V

 

_I can’t believe he’s gone. The last thing I did was yell at him. I’m such a shit person. Why am I still here? I need another drink._

 

That’s how my entire night had been going. Just circles running around circles of a spiral downwards. Each loop was ended with another drink. I can’t remember how many I’ve had at this point, but it’s a lot. Every train of thought goes back to Panda and every death before his.

 

_All of them were my fault. All of this is my fault. If I leave, the problem leaves. I should just end it now._

 

I look at all the empty bottles and feel the weight in my stomach and head get heavier as I look at each one.

 

_This is wrong, all of this is wrong. I’m wrong. This world needs to be right. It doesn’t need another wrong. I’ll make it right. I’ll play the perfect part. I’ll erase the wrong._

 

I got up onto my chair that I had been sitting on and took one last sip, the last of the poisoned liquid slipping past my lips. Grasping the rope I had tied days earlier I tied it up and pushed my chair away. I choked out one last sentence as I died.

 

“No…more…wrongs…only…right…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious P.O.V

I arrive at the broken Irishman's house to find him hanging from the ceiling, vomit all over his body.

“ **Alcohol poisoning. He threw it up as he was choking to death it looks like. I’m too late.** ”

I go home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Luke’s P.O.V

_This is shit. This is so shit. Oh my god what do I do? I don’t get who would want to do this. I need Ohm here. I need to talk to him._ I call Ohm and wait for him to come over. We share a few quick hugs and I talk through my thought process about what’s going on with Jon and Delirious. He listens and comforts me where it’s needed, but I can see flashes of intrigue whenever I talk about Delirious. _Could he…?_ I ignore it and keep talking. _Whenever I’ve had a problem that I didn’t want to worry Jon about I’ve talked to Ryan. I trust him with my life. He would never betray me._

“Oh Toonzie, I’m so sorry. This must be so overwhelming for you… Let’s go chill out and watch some TV yeah? Wait for Jon to come home so we can all talk it through.” He smiled and led me to the couch and turned the TV on. _This is a little stressful. I don’t know how to help my baby brother in all but blood. I should relax, not much I can do without talking it through with Jon first._

“You’re right Ohm. There’s nothing we can do without talking to him, and this is a lot to go through after just getting off a flight. Let’s just wait.” I turned to look at him after starting a show up on Netflix and noticed him staring intensely at me, a fire burning in his eyes.

“Ryan? Is everything alright?” He immediately tackled me and pinned me underneath him on the couch.

“You said you wanted to relax Toonzie~ I can think of a pretty relaxing thing to do while we wait…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything even vaguely sexual in my life, I'm so sorry XD


	7. Old scars meet new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly, luke and ryan really fucked up this one lmao

Delirious P.O.V

**_Well, that'll be interesting. How will I tell them that I failed to kill one of them? I’ve never failed a kill before… I guess I’ll just have to tell Luke and Jon that I’m useless… Just like [MISSING TEXT] said I am._** Jon was still asleep when I made it back to our house. **_Guess I’ll tell him afterwards._** As I touch the door handle I notice a dark grey envelope with silvery scarlet writing on it. **_Another letter of failure, most likely._** I open the letter and begin reading.

 

_Delirious, Delirious, Delirious. What did I tell you about killing them by your own hands? It is necessary._

_It seems you do not respect me, puppet, so punishment will be swift and just._

 

_You will not be paid, because you did not kill Brian, and you will have no rest period between now and the next kill. You will do it right now, just walk through the door. Cartoonz should still be there._

 

_Target: Luke (CaRtOoNz)_

_Upon death by your hands: $2.1m_

 

_For his death, you must be creative to win my favour. You will not be paid if you do not win my favour back. At the very least hack off his beard. That’ll hurt his pride._

 

_Also, if you see a little bunny there, he is another one of my many puppets, but if you lay a single on him without good purpose, I will seek justice. He is my most precious puppet. He will suffer by my hands before anyone else’s._

 

_Regards,_

_The Puppeteer._

 

“ **Oh no. Luke, I’m so sorry. Why do I have to do this? This’ll kill Jon. That’ll kill me. What do I do?** ” I pace back and forwards in front of the door before deciding. “ **I do my job. I need to keep Jon alive above all else. If he tries to kill himself, I’ll take over.** ”

I walk into the house and see two individuals lying together on my couch. **_Really guys… are you actually kidding me right now?_**

I stalk silently closer and see that both males were sound asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace. I walk to the kitchen and grab the sharpest knife I could find. **_It needs to be sharp enough to slice off his beard in one go. I feel like shit for doing this. He has protected me, well Jon, so many times. I’m sorry Luke. It’s for the best._** I creep back to the couch and see that the rabbit was waking up. **_Shit._** I quickly lean over and slice Luke’s beard off, cringing at the messy patches of hair and blood left behind. This caused him to scream and wake up.

“WHAT THE FUCK DELIRIOUS?!” Luke immediately turns to me and sees what I’ve done. “WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?” I cringe back and look him and the scared bunny in the eyes.

“ **I’m sorry Luke. It’s my job. If I had a choice I wouldn’t do this, not to you, but I have to. I have to keep Jon safe. This is the only way.** ” I raise the blade above my head, flashes of fear and determination showing in Luke’s eyes. Ohm’s were visible for once, and they showed nothing but sickened curiosity. **_Of course, you would react like that, Rabbit._**

“We could keep trying to remove you. It almost worked!” He protected his face by bringing up a barrier with his arms. **_At least he remembered to do that this time._** I shook my head and pulled the slightly dulled blade from out of his arm.

“ **We don’t have any time anymore. I’m not in control. _He_ is.**” I go in for the kill, aiming at his neck and then quickly changing to his stomach. He didn’t have time to protect both and I landed the hit. At some point during the exchange, we had moved away from the couch and were in the middle of the room. I push him to the ground with the force of the knife in his stomach and push the blade into the floor through his body.

“Who…was…it? …How… much… am… I?” **_He’s dying. I killed Jon’s best friend. I’ll grant him this one piece of knowledge._** I turn to the Rabbit and see that he is ready to run. **_Just like he always does. He chose the perfect animal to describe himself. Weak, pathetic, rodent that runs at the slightest scare._** I go grab another knife from the kitchen and see that he bolted towards the door and was fumbling to quickly open the door. I run up behind him and stab his left shoulder blade, not deep enough to fatally injure him, but enough for it to permanently sever his arm slightly. I spin him around and carve his symbol into the side of his neck.

“ **You go back, and tell your _Master_ that the deed is done. You tell him word for word what happened today. Including what you two did. Come back here, and I will kill you. Doesn’t matter if I’m paid or not. I will kill you. Without a second thought.** ” With that, I finished the carving and released him. He sprinted away, blood slowly dripping down his body on both sides. I lock the door and go back to Cartoonz.

“ **Sorry, that took so long. You still alive?** ” I crouch next to the man’s bloody head and pull the kitchen knife out of his abdomen. He let out a pained wheeze and responded.

“Despite… your… best efforts… yes.” He looks over to me, his single eye watery and staring deep into me. A wave of guilt rushes over me. **_I can’t believe I did this._** I burst into tears. **_I’ve never done this before. This is a Jonathan thing. I’m not meant to have emotions. This is wrong. I’m not allowed to have emotions anymore._**

“ **Luke I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. None of this should have happened. I’m sorry. I’m getting paid $2.1 million at least. You’re worth more than that, to both of us. He’s still asleep. I promise I won’t let him see you like this. I promise to take care of him and protect him with my life. That’s what I’m meant to do. That’s why I’m here and you can’t get rid of me. That’s what every single one of us is meant to do. We are given a second chance to live, and we have to sacrifice our lives to protect the one we were given to. We are stripped of emotions so that they don’t interfere with our mission. I’m sorry Luke. Rest easy, my friend.** ” He smiles and looks at me.

“Looks… like… that failed… with you… that’s… a lot… of emotion… for… someone… like you… Who… was… it?” He lets his eye close.

“ **Are you sure you want to know?** ” I lean close to his ear. **_I don’t know why, we’re the only people here, but it feels right._**

“I… think… already… know… but… want… make sure…” His breaths get heavier. **_He has no time left._**

“ **I’m sorry for this again. It’s…** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not completely happy with the length of this one, but ive been unable to make it any longer, i just dont see how i could do it. hopefully it was still half decent


	8. How dair-y you do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah the pun was crap this time, my bad XD moomoo says bye to lauren and brianna and has a nice afternoon tea with our main man

Mama moo: Wake up children. @here

_Several people are typing…_

bacon boi: oui oui mama moomoo

Hoo bish: yes mama moomoo

Marceline the Vampire Queen: at once mama moomoo

melted cheese: yeas mather mooo what is it you need?

Noodler: why are you like this

Mama moo: I was thinking the same thing Daithi. How are you?

Noodler: im alright brock, yourself?

bacon boi: craig seriously?

Hoo bish: MOOMOO OH NO

melted cheese: wym ty-ty?

Marceline the Vampire Queen: are you even tying anyfmore lmao

_Several people are typing…_

bacon boi: anyfmore

melted cheese: anyfmore

Hoo bish: anyfmore

Mama moo: anyfmore

Marceline the Vampire Queen: even moo this time? i feel hurt af boys

bacon boi: not important marceeel, craig your name isnt even remotely close anymore

melted cheese: u rite its my name tho so f off ty-ty

bacon boi: I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!

melted cheese: …oops my bad ty-ty

Mama moo: There was a reason why I sent for you all. I know who the next kill is, and it seems so does Evan.

Hoo bish: yeah, i figured it out, i have half a brain lmao

_Several people are typing…_

Marceline the Vampire Queen: hey i resent that

bacon boi: at least ive got more brain than mini or nogla

Noodler: oh my god brock…

melted cheese: yall are fuken cray cray this bish isnt gonna kill someone else hahaha

melted cheese: wait

melted cheese: hey fuck you ty-ty that was mean

Mama moo: Craig calm down. Tyler calm down. Marcel calm down. Evan and Daithi have figured it out. It’s me, guys. I’m next.

_Several people are typing…_

Hoo bish: what do we do?

melted cheese: NO I REFUSE NO ONE ELSE IS DYING

bacon boi: calm down craig, theres nothing we can do. last time we figured it out, they died straight away.

Marceline the Vampire Queen: we promised to never talk about scotty again. you promised tyler.

melted cheese: oh so now we cant do anything? tyler, YOU were the most determined person to protect us. YOU WANTED TO SAVE US TYLER AND NOW YOURE AFRAID?! NOW THAT SCOTTY HAS DIED? WHO KNOWS WHO ELSE HAS SINCE THEN? OHM? CARTOONZ?

Mama moo: Craig, calm down. It’s logic. We were given no time to react when we figured it out. It’s gotta be one of us. Someone in this group chat. I think I know who, too…

bacon boi: we have no choice mini, no choice…

melted cheese: Fuck you.

Marceline the Vampire Queen: i cant deal with this

Marceline the Vampire Queen: tyler you promised

_melted cheese and Marceline the Vampire Queen are now offline._

Hoo bish: guys no… this is what they want… we need to stick together through this…

Hoo bish: im gonna go talk to them… good luck moo…

_Hoo bish is now offline._

bubbles: Luke is dead.

_bubbles is now offline._

bacon boi: what? i didnt… this isnt my fault… i cant do anything… i want to but i cant… it was my idea and it got scotty killed and now cartoonz is dead and moo’s gonna die? i dont… this is all my fault im sorry

Mama moo: It’s okay Tyler. I know that. They all do, even Craig. He’s just in denial, we all deal with grief at different paces. Just wait it out.

bacon boi: i need to go do something… its my fault… i cant...

_bacon boi is now offline._

Noodler: who do you think it is brock? i have an idea, but i dont know if im right

Mama moo: Evan.

Noodler: what?! youre mental!

Mama moo: No, let me explain. I don’t think Evan is the one actually doing the killing, I think that part is Jonathan. I think Evan is forcing Jon to do this. I’m not sure why, or how Evan has that much power over him, but that’s my theory.

Noodler: but why do you think that? and why would evan want us all dead?

Mama moo: He is way too overprotective and trusting of Jon. Even the slightest accusation I made was met with immediate defensiveness. I have no clue as to why though. A sick joke? Some kind of jealousy? Insanity? I wouldn’t have a clue what would go through someone with a mental state as fucked up as whoever is doing this.

Noodler: ive never heard you swear before brock, this means a lot to you. i can see your reasoning though

Mama moo: Justice will find whoever is doing this, and revenge will be sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~

Moo’s P.O.V

_What do I do? Delirious could be here at any point in time to kill me. Evan will get what he deserves for doing this._ I had told Lauren what was going on as soon as the first murder happened. She understood that if she stayed away she and Brianna would be safe. _I can’t risk either of them dying._

“Are you sure that this is the only way, Brock? I don’t want to raise Brianna without her dad.” I looked back at my wife and smiled. _This will be the last time I ever get to see her._ I look at my few month old daughter and a few small tears slip out from the corners of my eyes. I kiss them both on the foreheads and take a step out of the embrace that we were in.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll be there as a guiding angel. You’ll be fine, you’re stronger than either of us know.” I give her one last loving, longing look and watch as she takes our kid and gets into a taxi going to the airport. _I’ll never see my angels again. I hope they’ll be okay, no, I know they will be okay._ I walk back inside and sit down in front of the old fireplace that had seen many inhabitants sit in front of it. _This old house has seen so much, I wonder if it’s seen a murder before._ A light rapping noise comes from my bolted shut front door. _Is he here already? Well, I guess it was only a matter of time…_ Walking to the front door I steel myself ready to accept my death. I unbolt the door and stare into the dark, blank eyes of the blue hoodied man. A spark of madness present in his eyes.

“Lovely afternoon today don’t you think, Jon?” I motion for him to come inside and he seemed shocked as if he didn’t expect such hospitality from prey. _This isn’t Jon. At least I don’t think so. I need to figure this out. For myself._

“You didn’t expect this from me? Come on Jon we’ve been friends for years, you should have expected this from me by now.” I laugh and walk towards the kitchen and started making myself a cup of coffee. I glance back at the still shocked man and see him start to shake a small bit. _Is he okay?_

“Do you want tea or coffee?” At that he snaps his head up, eyes watering, and he spoke for the first time since he arrived.

“ **My name is Delirious. I’m a parasite. I’m not your friend Jonathan, even though I looked, well still look, exactly like him. I’ve been trapped in his body to atone for my sins. My purpose is to protect him. The only way I can do that at this point in time do the bidding of …** ” When Delirious tried to say the name of whoever it was, he was unable to make a noise. He tried several times but nothing came out. He even tried to tell me in sign language but his hands clasped together and stopped moving.

“ **Why can’t I say his name? Why don’t you want to get found out? This man is ready to die, you have sent me here to kill him, and yet you still won’t let him know? Why?** ” The man quietens and waits for a response that never seems to happen as he sighs sadly and looks at me, a sad smile on his face. “ **I have to kill you. I have no choice, not one of us does. I’m sorry Brock.** **I can give you some time to say goodbye to your wife if you want.** ” I smiled and shook my head. I was halfway through my coffee at this point.

“I already did. She should be out of the country by now. Can we just sit down and talk though? I know you can’t say anything about whoever is controlling you, but I want to figure out exactly what happened to you. Tea or coffee?” I turn around to pour myself more coffee and wait for his response.

“ **Jon is a normal human. What else is there to know? He likes coffee.** ” He shifts his body weight, obviously uncomfortable with my acceptance of my inevitable death.

“I wasn’t asking about Jon. I was asking about Delirious. I want to know what you are. I won’t get a chance to warn the guys, or tell anyone because I suspect the poison you put in my coffee will be effective soon, but for my own piece of mind, I would like to know. Also, what does Delirious want? Tea or coffee?” His eyes are wide at my pick up on his addition to my drink. _This is freaking him out. No one has ever accepted him before, not even Jon._ I look at his eyes and they begin watering again.

“ **Tea… please… one sugar with milk if possible.** ” He watches as I make his drink and hand it to him. After thoroughly inspecting it for possible dangers he starts drinking it. I smile from behind my mug and take another sip. _It’s starting to work. I don’t have much time._

“Let’s go sit down and talk. I have a few theories. Have you tried separating yourselves?” I walk back to the fireplace as I ask that and turn around to see Delirious obediently following and sipping on his hot drink,

“ **We have, and every try ended in failure with myself getting injured. Jon never gets hurt physically. It applies to me instead. If only it was the same with emotional pain…** ” At that he stares deeply into the fire, switching his mug to his left hand and began subconsciously scratching at his left wrist. _Oh… Oh no… Living with a demon inside you must be a toll on your mental health, for you and for the demon…_

“It sounds to me like you were chosen to be a Guardian Angel.” I begin to feel extremely tired after that. _Not much time left._ His head snaps up and tears are freely flowing from his eyes. _He’s legitimately regretful of my death… that’s nice at least…_

“ **That is a possibility, but I never thought… I would never be chosen. I was horrible in life as I am in death. I killed so many people, ended so many lives… Why would I be chosen?** ” I smile as I finish my coffee and place it on the knee-high table next to my comfortable chair.

“The same reason why you feel so much guilt for my death. You are a good person, you’ve just been dealt bad hand after bad hand and stuck with them. This is your second chance, make it count. Goodbye Delirious, and good luck. Maybe I’ll meet you again.” With that, I let myself rest completely against the chair and slip away. I hear the Angel say something before I die and smile.

“ **I… thank you, Brock. May your wings carry you to where you are needed most.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of puns send help


	9. Basically I'm doing work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are just getting kinda shit house for everyone at this point lmao. poor evan though, hes wilting like a flower.

Jon’s P.O.V

_I can’t believe you murdered Moo._ I hear a deep sigh from my parasite and wait for his response.

**_You know I had no choice. You know he can take over us at any moment. Having more than one other person for an extended amount of time will damage you beyond repair. I can’t afford for that to happen. Not after everything we’ve done to get to this point. Sarah…_ **

_Sarah? Who’s Sarah? I don’t know anyone called Sarah… You’re a weird parasite._

**_I’m a human. Can you fault me on that?_ **

_You’re a leech. I can fault you on_ that _._ After the sharpness of my response, he went dead quiet. _That’s what I thought._

**_…_ **

_No response? What even are you anyway?_

**_A leech. A parasite. A mistake. A failure. Do you require more synonyms, Jonathan?_ **

_Woah, who shat in your cereal?_

**_Imagine this; you were dealt bad hands your entire life and the only way you knew how to cope was by being a murderer. A hitman._ **

_I-_

**_No shut up, let me finish. Imagine after doing that your entire life, you die of old age after meeting the love of your life and then watching her be viciously murdered in front of you by a sociopath that you thought was your best, and only, friend._ **

_That’s horrible, I-_

**_I’m not finished. After that, you get chosen to be a Guardian Angel to atone for your sins, and you get stuck with a whiny little brat who only wants to get rid of you, constantly berating and cursing you the entire time. Imagine then that you find out your ‘best friend’, who killed your soulmate, is alive and healthy, seemingly to have not only been alive the entire time but also is a lot younger than you remember._ **

_You don’t mean…_

**_Oh yes, Jonathan. I mean Ryan._ **

_I’m sorry I didn’t know._

**_Did you not ever wonder why you never got hurt? The only pain that was inflicted upon you that I didn’t take the brunt of was emotional pain._ **

_So every time that I was punched or hit, you were hurt, and I wasn’t?_

**_Basically._ **

_So then karate?_

**_Was incredibly painful._ **

_I’m sorry._

**_…whatever…_ **

_Are you-_

**_We have a new letter._ **

_Oh…_ I walk to the door and see the same grey hoodie standing in front of it.

“I really should be used to you by now. You’ve delivered every letter since Anthony.” I hold out my hand for the letter and the man hands it to me, clutching his right arm over his heart. He looked up at me, waterfalls trickling down his face.

“Are you okay? Heart problems? Do I need to call you an ambulance?” At that he rapidly shook his head, eyes widening quickly. Standing up straight he looks at me and then turned, walking away. The last thing I noticed was him take his hand away from his chest and bright red staining his hand. _He was bleeding heavily, or had done and had his hand there the whole time._

“Okay then.” I turn, locking the door behind me and walk towards the kitchen bench, opening the letter at the same time. _This has become a bit of a ritual for reading the letters. Attempt to talk to the brunette hoodie man, take the letter after getting no response and watch him walk away. Then lock the door and opening the letter while walking to the kitchen. I might break the cycle and have coffee while I read._ I put the letter down and make a strong cup of coffee. _Let’s see what this one is about._

 

_Well done my little puppet, you did well with Brock. I’m quite disappointed with how subtle and peaceful it was, though it did match the victim. You must make the next one more extravagant and creative for me to be happy, you had better not disappoint me again._

 

_Target: Marcel (BasicallyIDoWrk)_

_Upon death by your hands: $3.1 million. Although, I don’t think you care about the money anymore._

 

_Seeing who he used to be, you can get very creative with this one._

_Good luck my loyal puppet. Oh, and one more thing; never threaten my puppets again. I can see what each of my puppets see. You didn’t need to carve his own symbol into him, but I’ll admit, it adds something to him that I couldn’t quite figure out how to add myself._

 

_From,_

_The one hoo is watching._

 

**_Subtle. I wonder why he would sign off as that. What does he hope to gain from-_ **

_EVAN?! How could he… why would he… he was our friend, all of us._

**_It’s time to sleep now, Jon. The task will be over when you awake._ **

_What are you gonna do?_

**_Something creative._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious P.O.V

**_Might as well kill time while I’m waiting for Simone to leave. I’ll check the Discord and see how the remaining five are doing._ **

Noodler: i dunno man, it could be anyone. brock died immediately after suspecting evan and delirious so im guessing its them

bacon boi: hell no! its not evan, he wouldnt do that.

Craig.: I mean, it might be Tyler. We can never be too sure.

bacon boi: mini?

Noodler: craig? you okay?

Craig.: Yes, I’m fine, why? This is a serious topic, so I’ve decided to be serious.

bacon boi: yeah no, that makes sense. its just usually youre the last person to do that. its kind of scary actually.

Nogla: We might as well all do it then, but Craig is right, at this point, it’s most likely Evan and Jon.

bacon boi: no, i refuse to believe it. fuck you both im leaving.

_bacon boi has gone offline._

Marcey: whatd i miss?

Craig.: Tyler is pissy because we think it’s Evan and he doesn’t want to believe it.

Hoo bish: it isnt me! why would i want any of you dead?

Nogla: There’s so much evidence against you Evan. It’s gotta be you. No one else could have done it. Well, maybe one person, but they have been missing for months. Why would he come back for this? It’s you, Evan, we all know it.

Hoo bish: then i was framed! i promise you it wasnt me!

Criag.: Stop lying Fong. We know it was you.

Hoo bish: NO IT WASNT IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH I WAS FRAMED! Marcel and Jon, you believe me, right?

Marcy: I don’t know what to believe anymore.

bubbles: Evan…

Hoo bish: yes jon?

bubbles: …im sorry… i dont believe you

**_Why did I write that? Why? Oh no..._ **

Hoo bish: what? but jon after everything that we… do i really mean nothing to you?

Craig.: See, no one trusts you anymore Evan. You betrayed us all, and now you have to suffer the consequences. See you in hell bitch.

Nogla: That was extremely harsh Craig. Why are you so angry?

Craig.: ANGRY?! HE KILLED ALL OUR FRIENDS! WHO KNOWS WHOS GONNA BE NEXT?

_Craig. is now offline._

Hoo bish: i didnt

Hoo bish: im not

Hoo bish: i

Marcel: Just shut the fuck up Evan. No one is listening to your lies anymore. Goodbye.

_Marcel is offline._

Hoo bish: but

Nogla: I know it’s not you Evan, I know you wouldn’t do this, but there’s so much evidence against you. I need to figure this out.

Hoo bish: i can help!

Nogla: On my own.

Hoo bish: oh…

Nogla: Goodbye Evan. Good luck.

_Nogla is now offline._

Hoo bish: thank you nogla, goodbye…

_Hoo bish is now offline._

**_Oh fuck. That did not go well. Why did he do that? Why couldn’t I write anything? Why would Evan…_** I hear a door open and snap my head up. **_She finally left. Going to go shopping for groceries I guess. Now’s my chance._** I sneak into his room and see that he is setting up for a face-cam recording. **_There are tears streaking down his face. Is he quitting youtube? Probably…_**

I creep up behind him, grabbing a couple of balloons I had tied together earlier out of my hoodie and got ready to tie them tightly around his neck.

“ **Hey Marcel, don’t you think Evan is quite evil for coming up with this whole thing?** ” As he whips around to look at me, fear evident on his face, I dart behind him and bring the balloons around his neck, not tight enough to kill him yet. “ **I mean, he did construct the whole thing, how cruel.** ” He looks at what he is going to die by and laughs a restrained, broken laugh.

“I always knew that these things would kill me one day. At least my death will be funny.” I begin tightening the balloons and watch the life drain from his eyes as he loses air quickly. “I know… it wasn’t Evan. He couldn’t… of done this… he’s too nice.” He smiles at me and as he is about to take his last breath he requests one last thing from me, “Let Simone… know I love her… and… I’m sorry…” He closed his eyes after that and I heard a door open and close. I walked out to his wife and look her in the eyes.

“ **He loves you and he’s sorry. That’s what he wanted me to say. I’m sorry too, but I don’t have a choice in this matter. Don’t shoot the messenger Simone, I’m not the enemy.** ” She runs to check on him and I take that chance to leave. **_No reason to stay, I said what I had to._**

~~~~~~~~~~

Evan’s P.O.V

_Why am I doing this?_

**Because you have to Evan.**

_I don’t even know who you are…_

**I know Evan.**

_I don’t want to hurt them, any of them._

**You don’t have a choice, Evan.**

_What if I did, and you took it away?_

**Like you said, you don’t know who I am or why I’m here. I’ll tell you when I’m done, but for now, sleep Evan. It’s getting late my pet.**


	10. A mini disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig and sami are reunited by their puppy. evan finds out a bit more about his new friend, and delirious finds out more about his old friend.

Jon’s P.O.V

_That was quite creative Delirious! I am thoroughly impressed with that one. It was quite entertaining to watch._

_For your next kill, you will need to be equally creative, if not downright evil. I know you, puppet, you will not disappoint._

 

_Target: Craig (Mini Ladd)_

_Upon death: $4.1 million_

 

_Mochi is quite a delicious food, don’t you think?_

_From,_

_A brother taking vengeance._

 

**_Oh fuck._ **

_What?_

**_Didn’t Mochi die from choking just after Moo died?_ **

_Yeah?_

**_…Would they of buried her body yet?_ **

_I mean, maybe. It has been a few weeks._

**_Hopefully not._ **

_Why?_

**_…_ **

_What are you thinking?_

**_…You don’t need to know…_ **

_But-_

**_Sleep now Jon… please…_ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Evan’s P.O.V

_So what you’re saying is, if I die because of someone else or if I kill myself, you’ll die too?_

**_Yes._ **

_Why?_

**_My job is to protect you and to prevent you from going down the same path as I did._ **

_What do you mean the same path?_

**_I killed myself, Evan._ **

_I’m sorry to hear that-_

**_It doesn’t matter. What’s in the past is in the past. Don’t let it distract you from now or the future._ **

_If you say so J. Why do you want me to call you J?_

**_My name was Jeff when I was alive. I don’t want to remember that life, as good as it was… well, up until… long story short, I killed myself, my brother was insane, and I hope he’s in a better place right now._ **

_Your brother went insane?_

**_Before I died. He became friends with a psychopath and everything went downhill from there._ **

_Really? That’s intense._

**_All that matters now is that I need to protect you and lead you to the right path._ **

_Okay, J._

**_Evan?_ **

_Yeah?_

**_This whole situation would be a lot worse if you had rejected me. Not many people understand how Guardian Angels work until they are one. I’ve met retired GA’s that their hosts had rejected them and berated them until their dying day. It makes our job a lot harder, and a lot more mentally tiring. Thank you._ **

_It’s okay. So, do you see through my eyes now?_

**_Yeah._ **

_Everything?_

**_I sleep most of the time Evan. As much as I hate sleeping. I’m really only awake when you want me to be, or I’m needed._ **

_Oh, so you don’t see-_

**_No, nor do I want to._ **

We both laugh after that and I get ready to sleep. _Today was really tiring, even though it was just me finding out as much as I could about GA’s. Guess I’ll have to get used to having another dude in my head._

**_Goodnight Evan._ **

_Goodnight J._

~~~~~~~~~~

Mini’s P.O.V

“Sami I miss our puppy.” I turn to my left and hug my girlfriend. We were lying on the couch watching something on Netflix. I was too engulfed in thinking about my dog-daughter to care about whatever it was on the screen.

“I know Craig. I do too, but we can get a new puppy.” She pulled me into a hug, trying to soothe me.

“But I don’t want a new puppy. I want my Mochi.” I hide my face in her side and begin to cry violently after thinking about my little girl again. _I just want Mochi back. We were so happy. Why take Mochi?_

“Craig, it’s okay, we’ll get another Samoyed puppy. She’ll be just as fluffy, and just as cute. I love you and want you to be okay.” She continued to comfort me while I cried my heart out.

“I’m sorry Sami. I know you’re trying to help, but I can’t get over my dog-daughter dying. You go up to bed, I’m gonna stay here for a little bit and get my head straight. I love you too Sami.” I smile and kiss her forehead, letting her know it’s okay to leave me down here wrapped in my blanket. “I’ll be up soon, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Mini’s P.O.V

_I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting here. It’s been at least three hours. I should go upstairs, I promised Sami._ I go to get up from my spot on the couch and see a shadowy figure by the sliding door. _Oh no. No no no. Not today. Not now. Not after my little girl… I have to protect Sami. Protect Sami. That’s all that matters now. protect Sami._ I throw off my blanket and bolt to the glass door, slamming it open.

“WHOEVER YOU ARE GO AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU!” I look around furiously trying to find the shadowy figure. _I don’t see anyone. I must have scared them away._ I’m too busy looking for a person I don’t see Sami come down the stairs and start asking me what’s wrong. I go dead silent as I hear a small, weak bark. _I know that bark anywhere. Mochi?_

“M-Mochi? Mochi where are you? Where are you girl?” I walk out of the warm house into the cool, damp backyard and look around for my precious pup. I vaguely hear Sami yelling for me to come back inside. I hear the strangled, slow barking getting louder.

“No… Sami… I heard… Mochi? Mochi? Where are you?” I see a tuft of white and dash towards it. “Mochi! Hey girl, you okay?” She turns and looks at me. _She’s fine. She looks fine. My puppy is okay._

“Sami look, our puppy is okay.” I pick up my puppy and turn around to look at my girlfriend. A look of disgusted horror is painted on her face. “Sami? What’s wrong?” I begin petting the small cloud in my hand. _She’s a lot warmer than I remember. It’s probably nothing._

“Craig, put that _thing_ down. That is not our baby. That’s our baby used as a fur coat on a doll. Put it down Craig. Put it down, it’s a sick joke.” I look down at my baby pup. _She looks normal to me. Normal and fluffy and pink. Pink? Wasn’t my Mochi snow white?_ I look over my dog-daughter more thoroughly and I could see her properly now as if there had been a thick blanket of denial covering my eyes. _The blood. How had I not seen the blood? And the metal? How had I not seen the metal?_ As soon as I began to notice the evil creature for what it truly was it started to heat up and buzz. I try to throw it out of my hands, but it’s fuzed my skin to it from the heat. I scream in pain and anguish from the white-hot pain coursing through my hands from the furnace in them. _So this is how I die. I can’t let Sami watch this._ I scream again. The lava-like pain crawled its way up my arms to my neck.

“Sami? Sami, you need to leave. You can’t watch this. I love you.” I try to yell to her through the pain licking at my eyes.

“Craig? No! I can’t leave you here to die because of this sick joke! I’ll remove it if I have to!” She dashed forward and I shrank backwards. The pain was grasping its wicked hands around my heart, and I almost couldn’t see anymore.

“Sami, please. Don’t touch it, it’ll kill you too. I love you. Live on without me.” She tackles my kneeling form and hugs me, her arms wrapped around my neck. _It’s directly next to her heart. She’ll die too._

“SAMI?! What are you doing?!” I try to push her off me but I can see the pain already present on her face.

“What I’m meant to. Life without you wouldn’t be worth living.” Tears are streaking in waterfalls down our faces as we share one last kiss. _The pain. It’s too much._

“Sami… I… love… you…” I hear one last thing before the pain infects my heart and brain.

“I… love… you… too… Craig…” Our hearts stopped at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious’ P.O.V

_That was cruel. Even for you._

**_He wanted creative. That was creative._ **

_Yeah, but in a very sick and twisted way, you fuck._

**_You’re not wrong there._ **

_You don’t seem very remorseful for them._

**_They were soulmates. They got to move on to the next life together. What is a greater gift than that?_ **

_They still died._

**_Yes, but they died together. They got to say goodbye. They get to live with each other, through life and death._ **

_What if one of them becomes a Guardian Angel?_

**_Neither of them will be._ **

_How can you tell?_

**_Neither committed crimes that needed forgiveness. They have found their purpose, each other, and neither of them killed them self._ **

_Can you become a Guardian Angel by killing yourself?_

**_No. It’s for dying before you were meant to, or for dying with the hope for forgiveness._ **

_Forgiveness from who? Wouldn’t that count for_ _killing yourself?_

**_Forgiveness from Life and Death themselves. Some people are just destined to kill them self Jonathan. It’s just a fact._ **

_Oh… So Brian?_

**_No. Brian will become a Guardian Angel. I’m sure of it. He died because of what we did._ **

_So, he wasn’t meant to die yet?_

**_Not for a good few decades, no._ **

_How do you know this?_

**_Guardian Angels can see the time everyone has left. It’s like a watch on their wrist, but a tattoo._ **

_Do I have one?_

**_I said everyone did I not?_ **

_Can you see the time on it?_

**_Yes._ **

_What is it?_

**_No._ **

_What?_

**_I can’t tell you._ **

_Why?_

**_It’s the rules. You can’t tell the living how much time they have left. They die on the spot._ **

_Really?_

**_Yes._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to upload as often as i can, but am v. stressed right now my dudes. so im trying lmao


	11. Do you want some bacon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean, bacon is a great food. not many people dislike it. Also not 100% on Tyler's girlfriend's name, I'm doing this from memory people, so please don't shoot me lmao

_09:45 Nogla is typing…_

_10:00_ Nogla: It’s so quiet on this channel now.

_10:10 Nogla is typing…_

_10:30_ Nogla: Is everyone okay?

_10:45 Nogla is typing…_

_10:50_ Nogla: We need to plan the funerals for everyone. What should we do?

_10:55 Several people are typing…_

_11:00_ Nogla: Where should it be? I want everyone to be buried together. We were like our own fucked up, dysfunctional family.

 _11:00_ Tyler Wild: Shut the fuck up David. No one is here. What’s the point of having a funeral? We’ll all die because of Fong soon. If you want to hold your own shitty funeral by yourself, be my guest. I’m not fucking showing up. Goodbye David.

_11:05 Tyler Wild is now offline._

_11:10 Nogla is typing…_

_11:45_ Nogla: Good luck Tyler. I’m sorry for being such an annoying shit all the time. I hope you can forgive me before you die. I know we’re all going to die soon, but I wanted to properly say goodbye to everyone. I’m going to hold a funeral for everyone. I can’t get their actual bodies, so it’ll just be something to remember them by, but I’m going to hold a funeral. If one of you want to join me let me know, I’ll send you the location. I wish you three all the best. From, Daithi De Nogla.

_12:00 Nogla is offline._

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious’ P.O.V

_I’ll admit, that was exceptionally creative, but I think you can do better with this next one. You must know that pork is quite delicious, yes? It’s much tastier when it’s cooked alive._

 

_Target: Tyler (I AM WILDCAT)_

_Upon a deliciously creative death: $5.2 million_

 

_I’m feeling quite peckish today, aren’t you?_

_From,_

_The masked murderer._

 

**_Well, looks like we’re having roast pork for dinner tonight Jon. How do you like your pig?_ **

_Spit-roasted is always tasty, but it takes a while to cook. Why? We don’t even have a spit-roast…_

**_How difficult is it to buy one?_ **

_With our money?_

**_Oh right._ **

_You’re the one killing people, how did you forget you’re getting paid?_

**_I don’t think of the pay. I’m dead, Jon, money means nothing to me._ **

_Oh… What do you need a spit-roast for, anyway?_

**_I told you, roast pork._ **

_You’ve never cooked before?_

**_Roast pork._ **

_Why did you just repeat yourself?_ I raise the letter to my eyes again and let him see through them.

**_I told you, Jonathan, roast pork._ **

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious’ P.O.V

After setting up the newly bought spit-roast in the pig man’s backyard I prepared everything for a proper roast. I cleared the area surrounding it of possible fire hazards and made sure the contraption would support an adult human male’s body weight. **_I can’t afford to stuff up now._** Looking to my left I notice that the marinating meat was starting to stir. **_Another tranquilliser dart should keep him asleep for long enough to properly marinate and gives me time to start cooking too._** I began to feel guilty for the man. **_He would feel like he’s failed everyone by now._**

“ **I’m sorry Tyler. I have no choice.** ” I lit the fire and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler’s P.O.V

 _What’s that smell? Is something on fire? Is Kelly cooking me bacon for breakfast? I guess a little cannibalism never hurt anyone._ I smile at that thought and peel my eyes open. My eyes are immediately met with white-hot flames dancing millimetres from my face.

“ **It’s good you woke up Tyler. I was worried that the amount of tranquilliser in your system had killed you already.** ” I struggle against my bindings to see a man in a blue hoodie and bloody hockey mask standing near my head. _I’m on a spit. He’s spit-roasting me. That’s Delirious! It was Delirious and Evan all along! Brock was right…_ The smoke clouding in my lungs and the heat from the flames were making it harder and harder to think.

“You… Delirious? Moo… right…” I choked the words out, thinking I didn’t verbally say them until the man removed his mask, showing deep violet eyes and dark cherry wood hair. The man seemed guilty for what he was doing and visible tear tracks showed on his ghostly pale face.

“ **Yes, I am Delirious, but not the one you know. You know Jonathan, the blue-eyed, black-haired idiot who’s your friend. I am his Guardian Angel. I’m only doing my job Tyler. I’m here to protect him. This is the only way I can do that. I wish that things had never come to this, and I had gotten to meet you on my own terms, but this is how things must be.** ” The heat was starting to affect my brain. My thought process slowed down to an almost full stop. _I’m… dying… Kelly…_

“…Kelly… love… her… don’t… worry ‘bout… me…” I sighed and felt my body collapse against the immense pressure of the fog and bright red flames surrounding me. _So this is where I die… ironic…_ As I go to close my eyes one final time I see the broken saviour in front of me begin to sob violently and feel slight guilt for the angel. I see flashes of blue, purple and red and then my eyes fully close. I give in to the heat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious’ P.O.V

**_Purple. My eyes are purple. They were dark blue when I was alive. I wonder why?_ **

_What are you rambling about?_ As soon as Jon talks I see the red in my eyes and hair fade out, going back to his sparkling blue gems and dark ebony hair. I notice the hair shortening to a buzz cut as well.

**_Strange._ **

_What?_

**_It changes to whoever is in charge._ **

_You gonna tell me what’s going on or…?_

**_Whoever is in charge of the body at the time is what the body looks like._ **

_Really?_

**_Yeah. Let me be in charge, I’ll let you see through my eyes._** I feel his restraining grip leave and power surge through me. **_That happens every time. It feels like I have a collar around my neck with you holding a tight lead from it when you’re in charge. Yet, when you let go, and let me be in charge, I feel the shackles fall. The collar is still there, but no lack of air from how tight you’re pulling back._**

_I didn’t know I do that, I’m sorry._

**_I don’t think it’s you. I think it’s just a normal thing for a Guardian Angel._** Looking back in the mirror I see that the hair has lengthened down to defy gravity around my ears. **_The haircut’s a little weird, but I like it._**

_Your eyes are purple! And your hair is such a dark red it looks brown!_

**_Which is weird. My eyes were blue when I was alive, and my hair was light brown._ **

_Wonder why that happened._

**_Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe the whole I died and am now a Guardian Angel._** Laughter ensued from both of us after that.

_No, it can’t be that. Definitely not._

**_You can have control back Jon. This new appearance is kind of creeping me out._ **

_Okay, but what are you going to do?_

**_Sleep. I’m tired._ **

_Oh… goodnight Delirious._

**_Goodnight Jonathan._ **


	12. Sunsets and fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any witty puns for this one. It's just sad and emotionally traumatic, I'm sorry. It's Nogla's chapter. Evan, Jon, J and Delirious meet and share time together.
> 
> Also, sorry it's taken so long. I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter because I felt really sad just thinking about writing it.
> 
> What would you guys think if I re-wrote this entire book after it's finished with my own characters and published it? 
> 
> If you want a theme song for Delirious, at this point I think it would be Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar

Nogla’s P.O.V

I let out a disappointed exhale. _I knew none of them would show up, even though they all said they would. Well, except for Tyler. At this point, I’m glad I brought his helmet. He’s dead too. I know it._ I sigh again and make my way to the top of the small grassy plateau that I had found in the foggy forest near my home. _This forest always did bring me comfort when I felt scared or upset. It’s the only comfort I have left after I lost them all._ Looking around one last time I noticed rows of flowers and mushrooms had begun growing in spirals leading up to the flat of ground that will lay rest to my friends.

“Heh, it’s like Mother Nature is grieving with me. At least I’m not alone with this. Well, it’s time to begin.” I kneel down, setting down the thirteen items I had brought with me: a shiny vape for John, a cat collar for Bryce, Anthony’s panda hat, Smitty’s 3D glasses, Scotty’s black-sleeved white t-shirt, Brian’s mechanical eye, Cartoonz’ black-horned, red hoodie, Moo’s sunset tank top, Marcel’s white hat, Mini’s glasses, Tyler’s helmet with pig ears attached, my old headphones, and Evan’s owl mask. I began digging thirteen holes and filled them all one by one in the order that we died. Before I moved on to the next person I give a small speech about each friend and cover up their object. I get down to the last two when I realise Delirious had joined me. I turn and look at him, smiling sadly.

“I was wondering when you would show up, friend. If you hadn’t of shown up I would have ended it all myself. Would you like to join me for the last two?” Coming back to a kneel I motion for him to sit down with me. He looks scared and unsure but complies.

“I’m not your friend. That’s Jonathan. I’m Delirious, his Guardian Angel. I’m sorry Daithi, this is the way it has to be, but I’ll give you a chance to go through the ceremony. That’s all I can grant you.” _He seems legitimately guilty for this. He mustn’t have much of a choice._

“Thank you Delirious. I thought as much.” I put my headphones in the hole and stay silent for a few minutes before filling the hole with dirt and moving onto Evan. “I know he’s not dead yet, but I don’t doubt you’ll have to kill him soon, or you two really are behind all of this.” We are both silent for a long time as I finish the ceremony and stare at the graves for a while. “Hey, Delirious-“ Within that second I’m on the floor with a knife to my neck. _Ah, okay._

“I’m sorry Daithi, our time is up. I’ll make it as painless as possible, I promise.” I smile up at him, tears filling my eyes.

“Thank you Delirious, you take care of him, okay?” I grin as he puts pressure on the blade.

“I’m trying, Daithi, I’m trying. Goodbye Daithi, I hope you find peace.”

“You too, Delirious.” I feel the blood start flowing to the open air like a rushing waterfall.

“You know something? The fanart of you is all wrong. Your hair’s browner, and your eyes are purple. It looks good.” He blinks surprised and smiles sadly at me.

“The fanart is more similar to John than Delirious in all reality, but thank you Daithi. You don’t deserve this reality, Goodbye.”

I close my eyes for the last time.

“Good luck, Delirious, and goodbye…” A smile paints my face as the bleeding slows to a stop.

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious’ P.O.V

“Morning Delirious… Where are we?” I felt Jon waking up a few minutes earlier, so I wasn’t startled by his sudden words.

“ **Yes, morning. We are at your friends’ graves.** ” I continue fiddling with the flowers in my hands.

“My friends’ graves? I didn’t know their graves were all together. Why are we in a forest?”

“ **Not their bodies’ graves, their friend graves.** ”

“That makes literally no sense.”  
“ **Their bodies weren’t buried here. This is where Daithi held his funeral for everyone. I was here for it.** ” I let him have access to the memory of it, up until Daithi’s last breath.

“You’ve never let me see their deaths before… Thank you…”

“ **It’s okay.** ”  
“So, if that already happened, why are we still here? And why are we talking out loud? We’re in the same body, but right now it’s like we’re in separate bodies, I just can’t see.” **_I knew he would question that._** I continue creating strings of flowers and allow him sight through my eyes. I feel his control overtake mine, becoming a ghost-like apparition next to him.

“ **Well, this is new. We’ve never both been physical at the same time.** ” We take a moment to take this scenario in, after which he notices the strings of flowers I made for half the graves.

“Flower crowns? Didn’t know you were so girly.” He goes to drop the rainbow flower crown in his hands and I stop him.

“ **Ha, would you believe me if I said I was originally a girl?** ” He was shocked into silence, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. I took the chance and kneeled down, deep purple streaked wings folding behind me. I pick the rainbow crown back up and finish it, placing it on Moo’s grave. **_Onto Marcel. I’m glad there are so many different flowers here, it makes it so easy to find the perfect colours for each person. It makes them all special. This is the one good thing about being born a girl._** I begin humming as I flit around finding the perfect flowers for Jon’s lost friends.

“B-But you’re a guy. You’re a dude like me… I don’t understand.” I freeze and turn back to him.

“ **I’m trans, John. That’s just who I am. I was born a girl but went through surgery to be male. I was never happy as a girl, and the day I fully recovered from both surgeries I felt happier than I ever could have imagined. I was as complete as a person as I could be. Well, until Sarah that is. With Sarah, I was whole.** ” I turned away, tears streaming down my face at the memory of my lost love. **_Too many bad memories there. I have to focus on the present. For her. For him. For everyone._**

“I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry… Can you teach me how to do it? Make the flower crowns I mean.” I bring all the flowers I could carry back to the kneeling male and hand him half, explaining how to make them. We were there for so long that the sun began to set.

“ **You think you’re up to make the last three?** ”

“You mean the ones for Tyler, Daithi and Evan? Yeah, yeah I can do them.” I smile and back away slightly, floating cross-legged a couple of metres away from him. After hearing a slight shuffling in the bushes behind us I turn and see Evan sneaking through the bushes. **_How and when did he get here? Hmm, I want to see where this goes._** I float towards him, wings flapping lazily behind me. **_I feel they are more for show rather than for flight._**

“ _Good afternoon Delirious, I hope today is finding you well._ ” Evan walked straight through me. **_I’m not visible to him. I thought that would be as much, but that voice… Why do I recognise it?_** I look to Evan and see him shock Jon by suddenly talking to him and sitting down next to him. **_Oh, he’s teaching him how to make the flower crowns. I’m glad I fully explained how then._** I smile at how happy they seem together. **_At least one of us is happy._**

“ _Delirious? That is your name, right? Evan talked about you, well, Jon I’m guessing, but referenced him as ‘Delirious’, so I’m guessing that’s you._ ” I turn back to the familiar voice and see a tall male figure. **_Hey, wait… I know him? I think? I can’t remember…_**

“ **I, yeah, that’s me, but who are you? You seem so familiar… but I don’t know why…** ” I try to remember this man, but I can’t. I study his face and notice that his eyes are bright blood red with sparkling emerald green streaked through it. **_Those eyes… They are freaky but so pretty. Who is he?_**

“ _Well, that hurts. You don’t remember me. It’s quite the shock to find out that you’ve gotten a new name again, but then again you were always changing names. It’s me, Jeff. Well, J now, but before I died, that was my name._ ” **_That name rings a bell, but I don’t know from where, or when. I’m so confused._** I go back to studying him, except this time I take a moment to look at every detail of his face. **_His beard looks like he took a lot of care maintaining it. Must have been really happy with it. I’m kinda jealous, I could never grow a beard, even with the testosterone injections._** I look then at his wings and see the glowing neon and deep reds splotched through them. **_They… they’re beautiful… Who…?_**

“ **I’m-I’m sorry J, but I don’t remember you. I’m sorry. Your eyes and wings are beautiful.** _”_ He smiled and turned me around to look at Evan and Jon.

“ _Is this the person you’re meant to protect?_ ” We start floating towards our charges and see that they are both lost in the moment, and are taking in everything that’s happened in the past few months.

“ **Yeah, and that one’s yours?** ” Fireflies had begun to flit around the mourning pair as they leant against each other, trying to provide as much support for each other as possible.

“ _Yep. Looks like they’re gonna fall asleep soon._ ” We float over to them and place a hand each on one of their shoulders.

“ **We’ll get through this. We’ll all get through this.** ” I smile to J and then look back to the sunset and fireflies. **_Everything is going to be okay. It has to. Everything has to work out._**

“ _I know we will. We’re all amazing people and we can do this._ ” We all go silent and enjoy the moment. In the back of my mind, I feel a creeping doubt that this will be the last moment like this ever, but I push those doubts away. **_This isn’t the time for anxiety. I want to enjoy this. Let me enjoy this._** I switch away from my mind and go back to the setting sun and fireflies. **_Sunsets and fireflies._**


	13. Bird's last flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's been a while. i took a bit of a break because i was hit with major writers block and im not sure if this chapter is even good enough quality to make up for that. im sorry its taken so long, but this is the second last chapter so hey, only one more to wait for right? hopefully yall like this chapter.
> 
> Delirious and J have a nice chat that ends with secrets revealed and two less people alive.

Ohm’s P.O.V

“Are you sure about this? I don’t think you should do this anymore. You’ve already made him go through so much-“ The bare knuckles of his left hand smashed against my face as he backhanded me. The rusted promise ring he wore caused small cuts to open and begin bleeding. _I shouldn’t talk back. I failed him and I have the audacity to make it worse. I deserve this._

“Ohm, I’m sick of your voice. Get me a whiskey with coke. Delirious killed my brother, he deserves everything that happens to him.” He waves me out the door to get his drink. When I come back he’s lounging regally on his throne-like armchair. _God, I hate this life. Why did I fail my job? I’m a Guardian Angel, I should have been able to save him before everything got this bad. This is all my fault. Every single death was my fault. I’m sorry guys. I should have saved Ryan when I had the chance._

“You’re thinking again Ohm. You killed them you know? If you had just done your job none of this would have occurred. Thank you, Ohm, now sleep.” He roughly grabbed his beverage from me and snapped his fingers, sleep immediately pulling my brain under. _I hate when he does this. I should never have given him my Guardian Angel powers. That was my first mistake. He was corrupted by the sheer rush of power. At least I kept my wings… maybe I should fly away._

~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan’s P.O.V

“ **What’s it like to be alive?** ” His voice was so quiet I almost missed it.

“What do you mean? You were alive, don’t you remember?” I questioned my Guardian Angel back.

“ **I’m meant to? I don’t remember anything other than Sarah and how I looked. I kind of recognise J though.** ” _Who’s J again?_

“I don’t know who that is.” Confused by the lost soul I walk towards my pc, ready to play games to get my mind off of everything that had happened.

“ **Evan’s Guardian Angel. J. I recognise him.** ” His wings beat lazily behind his floating body; small feathers broke away and fell to the ground as he moved towards me.

“Evan has a guardian angel? I didn’t know that.” I sat down and spun my chair to look at the violet-eyed male and saw uncertainty and mirth swimming in the amethyst gems.

“ **That would be because you both distracted each other quite easily. You could even say the moment was romantic if it wasn’t for what happened to cause it.** ” He let his wings relax and kneeled on the floor. _So weird._

“Yeah well, he’s my best friend now. I wouldn’t be able to live anymore if we had to kill him too.” A glint of panic showed in his uncertain face. My eyes must have squinted because his head snapped up to mine and went completely blank. “No. No, you can’t. You’re not allowed to. That’s my best friend! The only reason I’m alive is because of him!” I screamed and stood up with so much force that my chair toppled over causing a resounding bang to reverberate around the room. Delirious shrank back as if the bang had been me shooting him. I went completely silent and let him recover. After a few seconds, his eyes turned a deep royal purple and his face contorted into complete anger. He sprang to his feet, eyes full of hatred and despair.

“ ** _You_ aren’t allowed to say what I can or can’t do. _My job_ is to keep you safe and keep you alive. The only way I can do that is by killing who I’m told to kill. I’m doing MY BEST! Fuck you, Jonathan. Fuck you.** ” His wings wrapped themselves around him as if they were a protective blanket around his small frame.

“Delirious? I’m-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to set you off. I didn’t-“ His head snapped out of the feathered bundle on the floor, rage and hatred still filling his shimmering violet eyes.

“ **You’re sorry? _You’re sorry?_ I can see your every thought, Jon. I can see your every imagination. I can feel every emotion you experience. I’ve been with you since day one, and you’ve hated me since day one. What’s different now? You know what I am? So what. You don’t know who I am. I don’t even know who I am. It’s time to sleep Jon. I have to protect you no matter what. I won’t let you see this. Any of this. So sleep.**” Tears flooded our faces as I crashed to the ground. I was unconscious before I touched the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

J’s P.O.V

“ _It’s strange…_ ” Evan was sitting on his couch watching some show on Netflix while I wandered his house, taking in the oddities and trinkets he collected so far.

“What is?” He paused the TV and turned to look at me, giving my words his full focus.

“ _Jonathan’s Guardian Angel. I have full memory of how I got here and what I did to deserve this. I died way too early. My death caused the chain reaction that has caused everything up until this point. If I hadn’t of died, every single one of your deceased friends would still be alive. Delirious would still be alive. The thing that is strange is that I have my memory and he doesn’t._ ” I stop my pacing and turn towards the owl-obsessed Canadian who looked concerned at my words.

“Is there anything else that’s different about him?” His eyes lost focus, a tell-tale sign that he was trying to figure out the story behind my forgotten friend’s mysteries.

“ _Yes actually, he looks significantly different than I remember, but I know it’s him. I just know it is._ ” I could feel my feathers fluttering to the ground. _Not very useful wings if they keep loosing feathers._

“So, he lost all his memory and looks different? How did he become a Guardian Angel? What requirements did he meet?” Thinking this over I try to imagine what Delirious could have done to become an angel.

“ _Well, potentially to be forgiven for all the lives he took, but he would still have his memories if that was the case. You only need to meet one requirement to become an angel. I don’t actually know what happens if you meet several or all requirements. He died of old age the last thing I heard, but that was so very long ago… then again… everything doesn’t make sense anymore._ ”

“What do you mean?” Evan had stood up by this point and we dragged two chairs into the hallway to figure this scenario out.

“ _This whole timeline. This entire year happened so long ago, and yet all three of us are back here, and one of us lost everything that made him who he is… I just don’t get it. How could my brother be alive and well and so young when we didn’t even exist… I just don’t understand…_ ” I bring my head out of my hands and see the other man looking at me very concerned.

“Are you saying… you’re from the future?” _Is that it…?_

“ _…I couldn’t tell you, Evan. That sounds right, but not this future. By twenty nineteen I am meant to be twenty-seven years young. It’s twenty eighteen and I haven’t even been born. Something really fishy is going on._ ” I get up from my seat, not noticing the third person in the room and begin pacing again.

“So, what you’re saying is this is an alternate reality.” The clarity and understanding in his voice shocked me, causing me to pause mid-step.

“ _Oh my god, you’re a genius. That’s what it is! We’re not in our reality anymore. That explains so much… but how do we get back?_ ”

“ **I believe that’s where I come in, boys.** ”

~~~~~~~~~~

Delirious' P.O.V

At the sudden interjection from me, both males turned around, obviously startled.

"When did you get here? How did you get here? I thought I locked the door...?" The owl looked at me confused and stood up to check the door.

" _It's Guardian Angel magic, Evan. When we are meant to be somewhere then reality is changed around us. It's really weird and I'm not 100% sure how it works, but I know that it does."_ J explained to the Canadian.

I sit down next to the floating Guardian Angel and watch as feathers fall from his wings.

" **How do you remember everything and know all of this stuff? I don't remember anything except for what I looked like and that Ryan killed Sarah.** " His head snapped to look in my direction, surprise and clarity showing on his face.

" _My brother killed Sarah? How did I not know this? This explains so much…_ ” He stood up and started pacing, his wings fluttering behind him. “ _If this is true… I’m so sorry for blaming you Delirious. I didn’t know that he did that to you, I thought you just went crazy._ ” His eyes filled with grief and hurt as he said these words, but all I could feel was confusion.

“ **What are you on about?** ” Evan came back from the door and noticed J’s pacing so he sat next to me cross-legged and waited for an explanation too. J paused mid-step at my words.

“ _What do I mean? What- do you not remember your life before becoming a Guardian Angel?_ ” His green-flecked eyes bore into mine and a flicker of recognition ran through my mind.

“ **No. Nothing. I recognise you and Ryan but I don’t know why.** ” A look of calm rage flittered across his face after I said that. With a deep sigh, the older man sat down and began to explain what he remembered.

“ _You, Ryan and I were very close friends before I died. I thought you randomly went crazy, that your insanity had finally caught up with you because of the guilt of being a hitman. I thought you had corrupted my little brother and couldn’t take seeing him like that so I ended my own life. I don’t know how all three of us ended up here, but this isn’t our home. I don’t exist and neither do you, but Ryan does. I don’t understand any of this, but I’ve figured out this much alone. Could we team up and figure it out? Like before?_ ” Hope filled his face as he looked up at me, but I was filled with dread and rushes of dull memories.

“ **I-I can’t. I can’t Jeff. I was ordered here by him to kill Evan. I-I have to. I have to to protect Jon. That’s the whole reason I’m alive now. At least I think I’m alive. I’m sorry but I have to kill him. I have to. I have to protect Jon no matter what. I can’t fail again.** ” I spring up after this and jump at the Asian man, hands wrapping around his neck. Purple fire flares to life around my arms and my sight shifts from colour to monochrome.

“ _DELIRIOUS STOP! YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS! WE CAN HELP YOU!_ ” I see tattooed arms on mine and feel myself getting pulled off of my victim, but then the arms start to fade away and a ringing in my ears overpower his shouts.

“ **I’m sorry Evan. I’m sorry Jeff. I have to do this. You were both very nice to me, but none of us has a choice.** ” Power surges through my veins as I strangle the life out of the owl. I see burn marks start to appear along his body from the fire raging around my body. He doesn’t fight back. No one does.

“ _Delirious… please… stop this… you’re killing us both. He’s gonna kill you once we are dead, you know that right?_ ” My vision fades back to normal and I see that Evan is dead beneath my fingers and J is crumpled on the floor clutching his throat. There were burn marks all along his arms and neck, and his shedding wings appeared to be charred.

“ **I know, but I have to try.** ” I let go of my victim and turn completely towards J. A single tear drips from his eye.

“ _I’m glad I got to see you one more time Delirious. I missed my little bro._ ” After a very laboured exhale his beautiful wings burst into a pile of feathers and his body faded away. I walked over to where his wings just were and saw a single feather remaining.

**This has to be his way of saying goodbye, it must be a good luck charm.** Picking up the feather I notice that the shaft of it is bright pearl white and the after-feather is a deep blood red. As it got further to the tip the red got lighter until the top third, which was a rich forest green. **It’s a gradient. Much like a scarlet macaw’s.**

“ **Thank you, Jeff. I’m sorry that I had to kill you, and I hope that you find happiness wherever you are. It’s time Ohm. I’m coming for you, and I’m going to stop you. Whatever it takes.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this fic. It's a plot that I came up with and almost immediately fell in love with. I'm happy with how it's coming along and with how my writing has improved over the course of it.


End file.
